One and a Half Pokemon
by Salimus
Summary: Blake and Justin wake up one day to find one of them has turned into a pokemon, and the other half of one. How did this happen and will they ever be them selfs again? Read to find out!
1. Intro

**Yeah! My first pokemon fan fictoin (on here)!**

**Well enjoy!**

**Dissclamer: I don't own, pokemon. I just play the game. **

One and a Half Pokemon

By Salimus

Intro

One day Justin and Blake a waken to find some thing quite disturbing; they had been transformed, partly into to pokemon! Now to change themselves back, they must travel into the pokemon world and find the wish granting pokemon, Jirachi. But other people are after Jirachi for there own reasons…

* * *

**If you were exspecting more of the prologue, your wanting too much.**

**Read chapter 1 for more.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Average day

**First chapter.**

**Don't got much to say here...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

An Average Day

"Justin! Wake up young man!", a voice called from down stairs.

"Umm, five more minuets, Mom…", Justin mumbled under the covers.

"You said that five minuets ago!"

"Meh, fine."

Justin push the covers off of him to reveal his black puffy bed hair. The walked through the clean bed room floor, over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a pair of socks, a clean pair of underwear, and a blue t-shirt with a poke'ball in the center of it. He wearily took of his pajamas and put the clothes he pulled out on. Then, still in his dozy form, he walked out of his room and into the bath room. He brushed his teeth, put on his deodorant, and headed down the stairs to face what his Mom wanted.

"What is it, Mom," Justin asked rubbing his eyes.

"You need to do your chores," his mother told him.

"Why can't I do them after I sleep?"

"Because by the time you wake up school will be starting again."

"That's three months away."

"I know. Now here your list of chores to do."

Justin's mother gave him a list of things to do. It had four different items to do on there.

"Please, Mom. These things I have to do are all over town.", Justin complained.

"Then you better get started.", she told him.

Knowing he would never get his mom to give in, he went out the front door and mounted his bike. His mom always Justin some odd jobs to do. Usually, there is only one or two but this was a bit bigger than usually. The most likely cause for this was because of his older sister needing a ride to the air port at noon. She was old enough to get a job as a T.V. reporter in L.A. Justin was happy that she wasn't around any more, so these chores were a gift actually. To him, his sister was a person who always got what she wanted, and because of this had turned spoiled.

Justin rode down the street a few block to a house. He got off his bike and ran up to the door, and knocked. A woman answered the door.

"Yes?", she asked Justin.

"Hi, Mrs. Renolds. Is Blake home?", Justin asked her.

"Yes, I'll get him for you."

She want inside and a long sandy haired boy came back out.

"Hey, Justin. Ready to go to the lake?", the boy asked.

"Not yet, Blake," Justin said taking out his mother's list. "We need to get some chores of mine done."

"From your mom?"

"Yeah."

Blake sighed saying, "Lets get them done then…"

Blake got on to his bike and followed Justin to Miss Madie's yard. Miss Madie was a nice old lady that had a beautiful yard. She was paralyzed from the hip down though, and often asked people to help manage her yard. Most of it was like mowing the yard and watering her hanging plants, but if she was sick or hurt, one would need to do a lot more than just that.

Justin and Blake found her on the front porch. They walked up the ramp to Miss Madie.

"Your mom sent you to help me, didn't she Justin?", Miss Madie asked.

"Yah, she did," Justin replied.

"Then you can pull out the weeds and water the hanging plants."

Blake and Justin both nodded and did what she had asked of them. Blake pulled out the weeds from the yard and in the flower beds. Justin filled a watering can up and pored the water into each plant hanging there. It didn't take too long before they were done and they took off again.

They went up a few blocks to some one else's house. This time it was Mr. Drager, he worked building bird houses. At one day of the year he has a sells of them, although he sells the bird houses all year around.

"Hey boys!", the greeted at them coming into his driveway.

"Hi, Mr. Drager," Blake also greeted.

"You here ta' help me put these bird houses into my truck?"

"Yes, sir," Justin replied.

Justin and Blake helped Mr. Drager get some of the bird houses into his truck, careful not to damage any of them. As they finished, Mr. Drager thanked them then Blake an Justin left to the next chore.

They headed a long way south of there to Mr. Capra's shop. Mr. Capra had a nice little store filled with all sorts of knick-knacks. It was often dusty in the shop and no doubt, they had to dust the shop.

"Hi, Mr. Capra," Justin greeted him.

"Good after noon," he greeted back. "I know what you're here to do."

"Dust the shop?"

"Yup. I'll get you two some dusters."

Mr. Capra went out then came back holding two Swipher dusters. Justin and Blake both took one and started to dust off the selves and the knick-knacks on them. The dust in the air slowly disappeared and the air is the shop was clean.

"Thanks!", Mr. Capra said as they left the store.

"Any time," Justin told him as he shut the door.

They headed to there final destination just up the street to old Miss Leara's shop. She owned a hand-made potion shop. All of her potions were made from all natural plants he grew in her yard. Her house and her shop though were the same place, and she had to keep wandering people from going to far in her home. They entered the shop and the front of it had many shelves, with many bottles, of different potions on them.

"Hi, Miss Leara," Blake greeted.

"You want some thing?", she asked them.

"Yes, we came to pick up one of you 'potions for my mom.", Justin explained to her.

"You the Tomson boy?", she asked.

"Yeah," Justin replied.

"Wait here."

Miss Leara turned and walked through the door behind her. After she had left, Blake and Justin started to talk with each other.

"Why does your mom make you do all this stuff?", Blake asked.

"She thinks it would be nice for me to do things for her and help the neibors," Justin replied to him.

"Didn't your sister do any?"

"No. She though she was to delicate to do any thing."

"Well, at least she's gone."

"Yeah. I'm happy that spoiled poodle 's gone."

"Hum…Miss Leara has some intrusting potions."

"You know most of them don't work."

"I know but, 'Brave Heart', 'Draco Breath', 'Miracle Cure All', these sound pretty cool."

"They kinda' do."

"Hey look at this one. 'Beast Inside: Lets one turn into the creature in one's sole.'"

"Put it down before you brake it, Blake."

"I'm not going to brake it," Blake said lightly tossing it in the air.

Blake then tossed it a little higher and missed it as it came down. Justin tried to catch it but missed and his hand got covered with the blue liquid. Blake grabbed some paper towels of the counter and started to clean the liquid up as Justin picked up the broken pieces of glass. They hoped Miss Leara didn't hear the glass brake, and so quickly put the glass and towels in a near by trash can. Blake got another set of paper towels and gave some to Justin. Justin wiped to liquid off of him as Blake got off some on him that got on him while he cleaned it up. As Justin got the last bit off, he still felt some of it stick to his skin even if it wasn't visible.

Miss Leara came back in and gave Justin a small bottle filled with a white substance. Since his mom had paid Miss Leana, Justin thanked here and left.

"I hope she doesn't find out," Blake said grabbing his bike.

"Yah and I still feel that stuff on me," Justin stated. "Do you?"

"A little, but you got more one you."

"Great, by the time we get home it will be sun set. Now we can't go to the lake.", Blake said looking at the sun.

"It could be worse."

"Yeah, that potion could work."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this. Probably not but still, I hope yah did!**

**I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 2: Transformed

****

Thanks for the review, Foxyjosh!

**And I thank those who have put this on there story alerts!**

**Now, onward with** **the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Transformed

As they came to Justin's house, the sun glowed orange in the west. Justin bid farewell to Blake and went into his house. As Justin came it, he hoped to smell the aroma of food, but there was none. Justin came into the kitchen to find a note on the counter. It was from his mom an the note read:

Justin,

Taking your sister to the air port. I'll be home late. There is a T.V. dinner in the refrigerator for you.

Mom

Justin felt neglected by his mom again. While she drove, his sister was probably sitting in first class eating pizza, while he got a disgusting T.V. diner. It just didn't seem fair for her to get the best things in life while he got the parts no one wanted. But kids that are hungry can't usually choice what they eat. So he stuck in the microwave and waited for it to cook.

He felt strange though besides his thoughts of the way he was treated. It felt like something inside him as turning and changing. This still didn't stop his appetite, though. The microwave signaled a beep and Justin pulled it out. Justin took a fork and brought his food to the table. His stomach roared in hunger, since Justin had not eaten all day. He ate his meal quickly, but after words his belly felt sick. Just thinking he had eaten far to fast, so he went into his room, the put on his pajamas, and eased him self into his bed. He closed his eyes and his consciousness drifted away.

He found himself in a dream. Darkness was all that surrounded him; no a light was seen. Justin walked through the darkness and heard a voice coming to him.

"Do you know pokemon is more than a game?", the voice spoke.

"What do you mean by 'more than a game'?", Justin asked back to it.

"It's more than it seems."

"I get that but why?"

"The potion."

"The one from earlier? What about it?"

"It is in you."

"Hun? Why? I just toughed it. It shouldn't mean any thing."

"I does mean something, you just can't see that yet."

"Your not making much sense. Who are you?"

"The one that will answer your upcoming problem."

"Problem? What problem?"

But the voice didn't say any thing.

"What problem?", Justin asked one more.

It was no use, what ever it was, was gone. Now a different, more familiar voice came to him.

"Justin…wake up!", the voice called. Soon the dream world was gone, and Justin found himself under his sheets.

"Stupid dream…", he mumbled to himself.

He push the covers away, but some thing didn't feel right. Justin just ignored it and went to his dresser and before he opened the drawer he saw some thing it the mirror on the dresser. It wasn't himself he saw, but a lucario instead. The lucario looked like every other one he has saw in the movies and on the games but real, and the spike on his chest ripped through the top of Justin's pajamas. At first, he though he may still be dreaming. But when he felt the fur on him, it was like a dogs and those read eyes… Justin flicked himself with his three fingered 'hand', just to make sure he was a sleep, but when he did it, he felt the small pain. Justin wasn't a sleep at all; no, it was **real**.

Justin's mind was racing, for this could had happened. Pokemon weren't real; it was just game! But still, he was a lucario, a pokemon. As he began to panic, he let out a loud scream that felt like it would shake the Earth below him. Now, to every one near by, it sounder like a dieing coyote. Justin's mom heard it from her son's room and ran up to see what had happened. Justin covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he had done. And as he blinked he saw some one, that looked like a woman colored by a tie-dye of blue and aqua. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he knew it was his mom.

"Honey, is every thing alright?", she said beginning to open the door.

Justin ran over to the door and closed it be fore his mom saw him in this state. He knew lucario's could use telepathy to speak so he tried to use it.

"Y-yeah Mom! Every things fine.", he told her from the other side of the door.

"Ok, but what was that sound?", she then asked.

"Um…I turned on my gameboy SP, and it made that weird noise."

"Ok then, Justin. When you get dressed I'll give you your chores."

_I can't tell her the truth, _Justin thought to himself. He though of what he should do, then remember that Blake got some of the potion on him too. That potion is what caused it, but how could he contact Blake? Justin didn't have a phone with him nor was there a computer in his room. There was only one option, sneak over to Blake's house. If he was seen he would have to tell who ever did that it was a costume, but yet he doubt his mom would buy it. He opened his window, that opened to the front yard. He had no real choice, it was his only way out. Making sure no one was looking, he jumped into the bushes below. He tried to run out into the street, but his pajamas catch on to the bush. He would have to take his clothing off. It was fine though, for he knew pokemon were like birds, and that those parts could not be seen on the out side. He took all of it off and ran out in to the street to a bush. He would have to hide and make sure no one saw him on his way. Slowly, he got down the few blocks needed to reach Blake's house.

Justin hid in a tree by Blake's front porch and slowly lowered him self on to the porch. He came to the door, looked side to side, then, hesitantly knocked on the door. The door opened to revel Blake's mom on the other side.

"Isn't it a little early for Halloween?", she said looking at Justin.

"Uh, yes, Mrs. Renolds," Justin replied to her using telepathy.

"Oh! Ok then, Justin. Why are you wearing that then?"

She must have known it was him, because the way his telepathy sound. It was similar to his voice but seemed to echo about.

"Me and Blake were… going to… a pokemon convention. And everyone there wears a pokemon costume.", Justin lied.

"Ok then. Blake 's up in his room. He hasn't come down yet for some reason.", she told him letting Justin in.

"He probably just putting the finishing toughs on his costume."

Justin walked to Blake's room and knocked on the door.

"I said I'm not coming out mom," a voice came from behind the door.

It sounded like Blake's voice.

"Would you just open the door?", Justin called back to him.

The door opened to revel Blake's mutated form. He wasn't a lucario Justin, nor was a full pokemon. Blake had Jolteon ears instead of human ones, his hair was now a brighter yellow, a static charged white fur circled around his neck, and the end of his nose was like a dog's (for the most part, his nose was the same, he didn't have a snout or any thing, but the black tipped nose of a dog's was there instead of human nostrils). Blake's eyes widened and his mouth started to open, but Justin put his hand over Blake's mouth before he screamed. Justin push Blake back as he walked into Blake's room, and shut the door behind him. Justin had taken his hand off Blake's mouth to close the door.

"J-Justin?", Blake stammered stunted by his friends appearance.

"Who else?", Justin replied to him.

"You're a-"

"Lucario? I've noticed that."

"How did this happen?"

"I suspect that the potion you **dropped **did this to us."

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Yeah."

"You were the one that that missed catching it!"

"Me? You're the first one that tossed it in the first place!"

"You said they don't work."

"Would you stop trying to blame me? We know it's your fault."

Blake was silent and his ears drooped down a little.

"Ok, now we need to get back to Miss Leara's shop and she'll have a cure for this," Justin planed a loud.

"One problem, how are we how are we so post to get there? It's not like we can go out into the public like this.", Blake brought up.

"Well just sneak there, and tell anyone that see's us or ask that's there costumes. That's how I got here."

"I guess there is no real other way then… Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3: To Find a Cure

**Ok, chapter 3 is now up (obviously).**

**And Foxyjosh, I acidently deleted your PM for me. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 3

To Find a Cure

They walked out of Blake's room, and walk tried out the front door, but Mrs. Renolds stopped them before they left.

"Before you two go, can I get a picture of your costumes?", she asked holding a camera in her hands.

"Ugh, fine, Mom," Blake answered to his mother.

"Say 'cheese'!"

The camera flashed, and she looked at it on her camera.

"Can we go now?", Justin asked.

"Oh! Have fun at the convention!", she told them then they ran out the door.

"Bye, Mom!", Blake told her as he left.

"Bye, Mrs. Renolds!", Justin said back to her.

They ran down the sidewalk instead of trying to hide, for they didn't want any one to ask why they were sneaking about. Besides, Miss Leara's shop was quiet a ways down, and they didn't need to waste time like that.

"Why we my mom talking about a convention?", Blake called from behind Justin.

"I told her that so I could get in there," Justin explained. "Why would I tell her that I got turned into a pokemon?"

"Hum, I was wondering about that."

They continued to run down the sidewalk as they continued to get closer. Justin felt faster than he ever had before. He felt he could go on for hours with out stopping. Blake, on the other hand, felt a bit faster, but he was getting tired. They saw people point at them and talked a bout them as they ran by. Justin could hear them almost clearly, but Blake could only hear a few words from them. As they came up to a turn they need to take, some water from a hose made a puddle on the sidewalk. Using his new found agility, Justin swiftly avoided the puddle, but Blake didn't react fast enough and slipped on the water. Justin stopped and raced back to Blake get back up.

"Great, my pants are wet," Blake wined as Justin helped him up.

Blake's hand gripped Justin's then a shock hit Justin and Justin pull his hand away.

"What do you think your doing?", Justin whispered to Blake.

"I-I don't know what happened," Blake whispered back.

"Just get up."

Blake got back up and they were off again. They soon got to Miss Leara's shop front and burst through the door. Miss Leara's eyes widen as the two came up to her counter.

"Miss Leara, you have to help us!", Justin told her.

"What happened?", Miss Leara asked bewildered.

"We were in your shop the other day, and I dropped one of your potions, and some of it got on us," Blake exclaimed while catching his breath.

Miss Leara's face got an angered expression on her face, and said to them, "So, you two were the one that broke my 'Beast Inside' potion."

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Justin apologized to her.

"You shouldn't have done that. I could have helped you so you wouldn't have transformed.", Miss Leara told them.

"Great! If we had told you in the first place this wouldn't have happened.", Blake complained.

"So you can't help us?", Justin asked her.

"Now, I never said that," Miss Leara corrected. "But I can't help you directly, I there."

"So how can you help us?", Justin asked her.

"Well, It's about the time some thing happens in the pokemon world."

"What is it?"

"The Millennium Comet will come soon, and jirachi will be awakened."

"Wait, rewined and freeze. Pokemon have there own world?", Blake asked.

"Yes. And I came from that world.", Miss Leara told them.

"So that's why this happened. Your some kind of pokemon magician.", Justin pointed out.

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, cool, but how could you come here and why be here?", Blake asked her.

"Well, my world got boring for me, so I opened a worm whole to this world," She told him.

"You can do that?", Justin asked her.

"Yes, and that's how your going there," Miss Leara told him.

"What? We can't go to the pokemon world!", Blake exclaimed.

"Blake 's right. We can't go there. It'll be too dangerous for us to go.", Justin said agreeing with Blake.

"It the only way for both of you to be human again. You have no other choice, I'm afraid.", Miss Leara told them.

Miss Leara was right, they could not continue to live as they did if they were a pokemon and a human-pokemon mix. As much as they hated to, they had to go.

"Your right. Send us there.", Justin said, agreeing with what she wanted them to do.

"What? We can't go!", Blake told Justin.

"Well we can't stay like this."

"But… but-"

"But nothing. We have to do this. You want to end up being poked at by scientist or some thing."

"Uhh, fine. But if we die, I am blaming you."

"I can live with that."

Some electrical sparks danced on Blake's skin.

"If you two will stop toying around, I can send you there," Miss Leara told them. "Fallow me."

She walked into the room behind her, and the two fallowed. The room they found themselves in, seem like a room a witch would have. There were some drauws lined ageist the walls, and on them were some other potions, some tools, and other odd things. The selves on the walls had ingeedance for potions on them. In the room's very center was an old-looking carpet. The room was darker than the shop front, but it was unknown to Justin and Blake why.

"Stand right here," she ordered pointing to the center of the rug.

They stepped on the spot she pointed too. Miss Leara took a fancy-looking book off a table and flipped trough it. She stopped on a page and grabbed some powder from a bowl in one of her hands while holding the book with the other. She lifted her hand above her and read from off the page.

"I call on the power of the spatial pokemon, palkia, to let me use his power to travel past the dimensions," Miss Leara read off and let the purple powder out from her hand.

The powder swirled in the air, circling Blake and Justin.

"Let these two travel to the pokemon's world, and let them around the beings of that world."

The powder gave off white glows, and in gulped Justin and Blake. The two were nervous as they were in gulped by the substance.

"Let them leave this world and may the great guardian, arceus, give them a save travel."

A light flashed twice, and Blake and Justin felt strange, as if they were beginning to fall. The air then cleared of the powder, but Blake and Justin weren't there; they were gone. Miss Leara closed her book and placed it back from where she had found it.

"Let them be safe…", she said under her breath.

**Oooow, cliff hanger! You guy hang on this while I get to the next chapter.**

**Note: I call arceus 'the great guardian'. It goes into some thing I think about. I don't think of it as a 'God' but more of the pokemon world's guardian. I don't want to confuse any one about this.**


	5. Chapter 4: New to This World

**Next chapter guys! Thank you for your reviews and such.**

* * *

Chapter 4

New to This World

They might have been gone from Miss Leara's home, but they were still a live. Blake and Justin were being flung through a vortex, were white and red colors swirled around in it. They were just beside one, to shocked to speak. Then suddenly, they landed with a 'thud'! They had landed on a similar rug as in Miss Leara's house. Looking around the room, They found the room had similar looks to the room Miss Leara's house, but they were not the same.

"Um, were are we?", Blake asked confused.

"How would I know?", Justin told Blake.

With out warning, the door to the room began to open. A woman, about thirty, stepped in the room and seeing them shocked her. Her face grew red and she said, "I don't know how you found your way in, but I'm going to make you leave!" She grabbed a pitch black ball from a pocket in her dress and tossed it into the air before her. The ball opened, creating a light that transformed in to a black pokemon, with long hair that ended in pink tips, and had a red necklace made of red orbs about its throat.

"A misdreavus!", Justin pointed out.

"You must leave," the ghost said to them.

At first, Justin was shocked he under stood what the misdreavus said, but he remembered that all pokemon understood one another.

"Look, we came here from…another world…and need help," Justin tried to explain to the lady.

The woman still gave her angered look saying, "Misdreavus, use psychic!"

Misdreavus gavea smirk as its eyes gave off an eerie glow and Blake and Justin rose off the ground and were slammed ageist the wall.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have left Miss Leara's!", Blake shouted at Justin.

"Leara's?", the woman said.

Misdreavus turned around to its trainer, but dropped Blake and Justin suddenly on the ground. _Plop!_

"How do you know that name?", the lady questioned them.

"A lady named Miss Leara owned a potion shop in are town," Justin explained rubbing the back of his head. "We came to her for help and she sent us here."

The woman looked in thought for a moment then looked to them.

"They say my great aunt left this world for another…", she said. "You must be from the world she 's in. Are you not?"

"We are from that world," Justin told her, "and we need help."

"Sorry about that," she apologized to them. "Please, come with me."

They all fallowed her into a door to her right. As they entered the room, they discovered it was a kitchen and a dinning room. It had curbors on the walls over the that lined ageist the opposing and left wall from the door. There were a table and some chairs pushed to it in the room's center and a stair case came down from the wall the door they came from was on. Blake and Justin sat down and watched the lady move and grab a few things.

"So tell me, exactly why did she send you here?", she asked them grabbing a kettle.

"Well, we messed with one of the potions Miss Leara had in her shop," Justin replied. "We ended up like this and need to change back to are original forms. She said that jirachi can help us because the Millennium Comet is coming soon."

"The Millennium Comet and jirachi. Yes, that wouldn't be some thing any one from another world would know about."

"So, do you know were jirachi is or when that comet will come?"

"Yes, I have a map to were jirachi lies and I know the comet comes in about a month."

"A month? Please tell me that is enough time to get there.", Blake said to her.

"Don't worry, it is," she answered him. "But-"

Some one began to walk down the stairs; a girl, near Blake's and Justin's age. The girl wore a head band black in her brown hair, and wore a long sleeved tan shirt, with a pair of black silky pants.

"Hey Mom I'm going-", the girl started to say, but then saw Blake and Justin. "Uh, who are they."

"Meranda, these are our guest from another world," the woman explained to her daughter.

"Your joking, right?"

"Not unless this is a world with out pokemon," Blake said to her.

"Great," Meranda said to them in a rather down and ticked off voice. "If you need me, I'll be in the garden."

She walked out the room to a open door way to the right of were the others entered. Meranda opened a door on the other side of that room and closed the door behind her.

"That was…impolite. Not even saying 'hello'.", Justin said a little annoyed by Meranda.

"Just ignore her," the girl's mother told them while giving them some tea. "Now as I was saying, I can give you two a map to were jirachi is and even some supplies, but I can't help you get there be sides that."

Blake sighed and saying, "Not to mention, we can go in public like this. Were doomed.", as if no hope was left.

"Oh come on! We can at least try to get there.", Justin burst-ed in.

"He 's right," she agreed with Justin. "You have to try, or else you'll be that way for good. And even here, that's not a good thing."

"Why not?", Blake asked her.

"People will want to study you, and not all of them will be good," she explained to them.

"Like?", Justin asked her.

"Like X corp. And evil organization trying to take over this world, by any force they find necessary."

"Well, we'll have to watch out for them."

* * *

The lady of the house was very nice to them and gave them some supplies, including a map, to help them journey to jirachi's resting place.They had said there 'good-byes' and left out the front door, into a beautiful garden, filled with all kinds of plants. Meranda was in the garden, bent down and petting a black pokemon with yellow glowing rings on it. She spied coming out and stood up as they came near her.

"So, your leaving…", she said to them in a disappointed tone.

"Well you weren't wanting us to stay, were you?" Justin asked her.

"No, but I've always wanted to travel around. I wouldn't want to be a trainer or any thing, but I gust wish I could."

"Would you like to come with us?"

Blake gave a look at Justin, as if Justin was crazy asking her to come with them. Justin just ignored Blake's glare.

"You would have no problem with that?", she asked them.

"Coarse not," Justin said before Blake could say some thing.

"Thanks! I'll just ask my mom first, and get my things."

Meranda recalled the pokemon beside her and ran inside the house.

"Why did you ask **her** ta' come?", Blake asked Justin.

"I thought, it would be a good idea", Justin began explaining to him, "She want's to travel, and we need some one to help us get around."

"Justin! She is a **girl**! She will constantly complain about the stupidest things. 'I need a bath. My feet hurt. I'm hunger.' blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! We are going to die of misery!"

"…Blake, your over reacting again."

"I am-"

Blake stopped as the door opened and Meranda ran out with a smile on her face.

"I can go!", she told them excitedly. "My mom was rather pleased about it, actually."

"Great," Blake said halfheartedly as his ears drooped down.

"So ,Meranda, do you know where the nearest town is?", Justin asked her.

"Yeah, but call me, Miya. It's my nickname. I've always thought that Meranda was a silly name," she told them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: First Things First

**Sorry it's been a while... I was playing my new pokemon mystery dounguon game.**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

First Things First

They had walked a ways from Miya's house. It was good that Miya's house was in the forest, about half a mile away from the nearest town. Blake and Justin wouldn't be sure what to do if they were in the middle of a town. They would some how half to sneak about even more so that they were not seen by the town's folk. People here were similar to that of Earth's but yet, there were some differences of course. Like the people here would be curios about Blake's form, but the excuse, that it was a costume, was not going to work. (It's like if you turn into a half dog person, some one here would probably not take that it was a costume.) They were unsure about what they would do when they got close to town, but they would have to stay hidden for as long as they half to.

"Are we getting close to the town?', Justin asked Miya.

"Just awhile longer," she told him.

"But you told us that five minuets ago," Blake complained to her.

"Yeah, **five**minuets ago," Miya enficed to Blake as they kept on.

"Just remember, we can't get too close to the town," Justin reminded Miya.

"I know, I know, but there is a good place near by were you can hide," she told them.

She suddenly stopped, then with a grin on her face she ran a few steps then stopped in front of a tree. Blake and Justin ran to side as she stood there waiting for them.

"This is it!," she said to them.

"The town is a tree?", Blake said confused.

"No, it's the hiding spot I was telling you about," she corrected Blake.

"Oh! I still don't get it."

"This tree was my favorite hiding place, when ever I wanted to be alone or play a few pranks with my umbreon."

She climbed into the tree and kept talking to them, saying, "It's limbs are widely spread away from it's center and made it just perfect for me to hide in. I think it will do well to help you twp while I work out my plan."

"By the way, Miya, what is your plan?", Justin asked her.

"Just something so simple a mankey could think of it," she said while hopping down from the tree's top.

"But, what is it?", Blake asked her, wanting a better answer.

"Just stay here and don't be seen. I'll be back with it in a minuet," she said walking off.

They couldn't fallow her, so they just forgot about it and climbed into the tree. They waited for a while but got bored rather quickly.

"What do you think her plan is?", Justin asked Blake, while leaning ageist a tree limb.

"I don't know," Blake told him. "Why can't there be some thing more interesting to do than just sit around?"

"Blake be quite," Justin told him, for he sensed something.

As he closed his eyes and the locks of hair on the back of his head rose to the sides of his head, Justin saw two humans walking below them. They were talking to one another a bout battling, so they had to be trainers. They passed by with out noticing the two in the tree.

They just sat there, not knowing of where Miya is nor what to do to help time go faster. Bird pokemon chirped around them, leave around them swayed in the wind, and the clouds slowly inched across the sky, but boredom clouded Justin and Blake. Curiosity also filled there minds of what Miya's plan would be, and if it would work would be hard to say. They kept waiting, in the peace of the forest, for Miya to return.

Justin though to just rest his eyes for only a minute as the boredom was tiring him. As his eyelids dropped over his eyes, Justin say another person coming near. He could not tell by color, but he recognize the figure by shape.

"Hey, guys!", Miya's voice came to them from below. "I got it, the answer to are little problem."

Justin leaped out from the tree's branches and landed on the ground in font of her.

"Well, where and what is it?", Justin asked her as he turned to her.

Blake tried to get down from the tree, but not being as bold as Justin, he climbed down the tree as carefully as he could. As he gripped one branch, he weight seemed to great for it to hold him, and with a snap he tumbled to the ground. Justin and Miya stared at Blake on the forest floor, with the broken branch still in hand.

"I'm fine," Blake groaned as he dropped the branch and got to his feet. "So, where is your idea?"

"This is," Miya told them as she pulled out a white and red spear.

"This is your idea? A pokeball?", Blake asked unhappy about her idea.

"Well, yeah," she told them.

"Well your idea is good for me, but I don't think it'll work for Blake," Justin said to her.

"Actually it will," she told the two as they looked confusedly back at her. "I say a pokeball catch some one while watching 'Pokemon Training Gone Wrong'."

"Really? What idiot would do that?", Justin chuckled.

"I don't really remember, but it will work, just don't try to brake free," she said looking at Blake.

Blake looked around and then back at Miya and gulped. Grinning, Miya tossed the sphere at Blake and in a ray of red light Blake vanished in to the ball. The pokeball shook a couple of times them stopped moving.

"See," Miya told him picking up the pokeball.

Miya tossed it in the air and Blake appeared from a flash of light. As Blake reappeared he seemed to be defending him self from some thing. He opened his eyes and looked around then turned to Miya with an angry look.

"Don't **ever**do that with out me expecting it, again," Blake told Miya, with his ears back.

"In away, I did," she explained to Blake.

"What was it like in there?", Justin changed the subject.

"Dark. Very dark," Blake told Justin.

"Does that even matter?", Miya asked Justin. "Your about to see too."

"Your right, go ahead," Justin said to Miya.

Justin watched as Miya threw the pokeball at him and light showered over him. Then the light faded into darkness; warm, pitch black, darkness. It was weird to Justin but he held no fear in his soul. He slowly drifted off as he felt he was moving, back and fourth, back and fourth.

* * *

Suddenly, rapid movement awoken Justin, and light covered him once more. This time when the light faded, Justin was in a room facing Miya with Blake to his right.

The room they were in had a bunk bed, a desk with a lamp on it and a chair by it, a small bath room near the room's only other door, and a white leather couch. The room walls were a pale pink that had a white stripe going around the room, about three feet of the ground, and above the line were red out pokeballs painted onto the pale pink wall. A white carpet covered the entire room's floor.

"Uh, were are we?", Blake asked Miya.

"I rented a room at the pokemon center for the night," she explained to them.

"Fine. I call the top bunk and no one says other wise."

Blake got to the top bunk and nestled him self in the bed. Justin though Blake wouldn't be tired after being in his pokeball, but apparently this was not true.

"You take the other bed. I'll sleep on the couch," Justin offered Miya.

"You sure?", Miya asked him.

"Yeah. Just go to bed."

Miya turned the lights off left to bottom bunk and slowly fell a sleep. Justin was not ready to sleep yet, so he looked out a window in the room. Windows, street lights, and the stars in the sky glowed in the peaceful setting. Some people moved about on the side walks, and a few cars passed by. Out that second story window, Justin watched the serene night.

After a while, Justin started to grow tired but some thing stopped him. Out side the window some male pointed to another on the side walk and the other nodded to him. Justin could not hear what they were saying but he watched as both of them tossed an orb out. A light came from the ball and a purple pokemon and a blue pokemon appeared from the balls. The blue pokemon belonged to the one that challenged the other, and the challenged owned the purple pokemon. Justin was about to watch a real life pokemon battle so he just pulled the chair up and watched them begun to battle.

* * *

**What do we have here? Strangers? What could this posiblly mean?**


	7. Chapter 6: X Corp

**

* * *

**

Woe as me, I have nothing to type here. ;-;

* * *

Chapter 6

X-Corp

On the street, the two trainers were oblivious of Justin. The one with the purple pokemon wore a cap back wards on his head and had on a leather jacket with an X on its back. The other had blue hair on his head and wore a plain green hoody with blue jeans on.

"Do we have to do this the hard way, Kayton?" the jacket wearing trainer asked the other behind his big purple mouse pokemon. "You know your father needs to train you to run his company."

"I hate his company," the other trainer responded to the other. "Why would I learn to run a company I hate? It's like learning how to play a game you hate."

"Because, it'll please him."

"I'm not pleasing that man. For all you should know, I'm not even calling my father any more."

"Then it will be the hard way then…Nidoking, flamethrower."

The purple pokemon opened his mouth and flames shot out at the blue pokemon.

"Nida, use water pulse," Kayton commanded his pokemon.

Using the attack, the big blue mouse pokemon defended it self from the fiery attack and its opponent the pokemon was knocked over. The nidoking got back up onto its feet and looked badly damaged by the blow.

"Now use earthquake," the other trainer commanded his pokemon.

"Not here!" Kayton said, but it was too late as the ground beneath them began to shake. "Nida, use protect on the buildings!"

Doing as she was told, the nidoqueen used her attack on the surrounding buildings, saving them and the people inside.

"Are you mad?" Kayton yelled at the other trainer.

"Maybe a little," the trainer admitted to Kayton. "Nidoking, takedown!"

The purple beast hit the unprotected nidoqueen in her gut and sent her skidding back.

"Counter," Kayton commanded with the look of revenge in his eyes.

Nida burst forward and her head hit the opponents' nidoking in the side and sent him flying off in the further in the same direction.

"Get up," the trainer commanded to his fallen pokemon.

The fallen nidoking attempted to get up but just fell back onto the ground.

"Get up," the trainer said stilly angered by his pokemon incompetence.

The pokemon did not try to get up this time.

"I said, get up!" the trainer yelled at his pokemon.

"You need to care for your pokemon," Kayton said to him. "Recall him."

The trainer looked at Kayton then back at his pokemon.

"Fine," he said recalling nidoking. "But the next time we meet, Kayton, you are going home."

The trainer ran off in to the dark night then Kayton recalled his pokemon and left to the inside of the pokemon center.

Justin wasn't sure what they were doing. All he knew about it that it was just a battle between a caring trainer and a trainer that neglected his pokemon. But to tired to think about it, Justin just went over to the couch and laid down and slept in the quiet room.

* * *

A smell came to Justin's nostrils, and he lifted in to consciousness. When Justin opened his eyes, Blake was holding a piece of bacon above his head.

"Get that piece of meat out of my face or I'll shove your socks down your throat," Justin threatened Blake.

"You need to wake up and eat any way, Justin," Blake said not listening to Justin's command.

"Fine," Justin groaned getting up.

Miya was sitting on the bottom bed eating her breakfast. There were two plates on the desk, one was empty but the other one was filled with bacon, eggs, and a hash brown. Justin sat in the chair and grabbed the plate with food on it and an unused fork. Still tired, Justin slowly ate his meal even though he had not eaten in about a day. It tasted fresh and warm in his mouth, but he still took his time but tried to quicken his pace a little.

"Were going to half to leave soon guys," Miya told them finishing her plate.

"Where are we headed next?" Blake asked leaning ageist the wall.

"Scorcher town; It's not so far from here. It'll take a couple of days, but it'll be fine once we get there. Except…"

"Except what?" Justin asked her.

"Well, it's a town with a gym, so naturally trainers around will want to battle," Miya told them.

"Guess I'll have to train then."

"Yeah! It'll be great training," Blake said excitedly.

"I think you're forgetting some thing, Blake," Miya spoke up.

"What?"

"Your half pokemon, remember?" Justin explained to him.

"That's just great," Blake said annoyed. "All this power and I wont be able to control it."

"Well I guess it'll be ok for you to train, but you can't battle," Miya told him.

"Fine, I guess," Blake agreed to her.

Justin finished his meal and let himself to get recalled by Miya. Miya then recalled Blake, gathered there supplies, and left to the forest. When they were far enough from the town, Miya let Blake and Justin out of their pokeballs.

After looking around, Justin asked," Why did yah' let us out, Miya?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't like to be in there all the time," she explained to him. "Unless, you want to stay in there."

"Uh, no thanks. I rather not."

They walked a ways until they crossed paths with a river.

"Let's stop here, guys," Miya told them.

"Ok," Blake agreed with her.

Justin wasn't very tried and called, "Hey, Blake."

"What?" Blake asked Justin.

"Can we train?"

"Not now. I'm a little tired from walking. Maybe latter."

"Just try not to badly hurt one another when you do," Miya told them.

Justin waited a while but got a bit bored. He started tossing rocks in the river and watching the clouds in the sky slowly roll by.

Time had seemed to pass by quickly, when Blake finally said, "I'm ready to train."

"Now, we should probably see how to use are attacks first," Justin suggested.

"Ok," Blake said and sparks surged around him.

Blake released an electrical blast at Justin, but luckily Justin dodged the attack.

"Not on each other yet!" Justin snapped at Blake. "I don't even know my attacks. How can you even think of attacking me?"

"Sorry," Blake said rolling his eyes, "but I though we were going to attack each other."

"You learned how to shoot electricity by falling in water, but I haven't learned any thing yet."

"Fine, but how are you so post to practice with out a target?"

"I got an idea," Miya said then snapped off a branch from a near by tree. She plunged the bottom of the stick into the ground and said, "Use this as a target."

"Ka, now let me try an attack," Justin said to them.

Justin looked inside of him, and though of warmth of the sun beating on him. Suddenly, his right leg felt warmer than it had, and Justin kicked the stick. As he kicked the stick he noticed his leg was on fire and the burning stick flew very far off. As Justin saw the stick burn to ashes, his leg was no longer on fire.

"Cool, blaze kick…" Blake said in awe.

"Least try some thing else," Justin said as Miya put another stick in the ground.

This time Justin concentrated on the stick and put his hands parallel in front of him. A yellow orb of power shined in between his hands and he launched it at the stick. When then attack hit, the stick was tossed farther than when the last on was hit with his blaze kick. Blake ran over to grabbed the stick and bring it back.

"That was focus blast," Miya told Justin as Justin put the stick back up.

Justin put his hands in their parallel position again and thought of the aura sphere attack the lucario in the movie used. A blue swirling ball gathered in between his hands and tossed it at the stick. The blue ball hit the sticks base and the stick spun in the air as it hit the ground. Blake was about to retrieve the stick when Justin noticed some thing as he blinked his eyes, some one was coming.

"Some one's coming!" Justin alerted Blake and Miya.

As quick as she could, Miya recalled Blake and put his pokeball away. Some bushes behind them started to move and a boy, about 21 stepped out and looked at them. He was taller than both Justin and Miya. He wore a black leather jacket with an x on the back of it and wore a cap back wards on his head. He grinned as he came up to Justin and Miya. Justin wondered if he had seen Blake or not, since he wasn't very far when Justin sensed him.

"I though I heard some one training around here," he said friendly.

"Well I was just practicing with my lucario here," Miya told him.

The man didn't seem to have seen Blake, but still Justin wondered if he had.

"Your lucario looks pretty strong, mind if I battle him?" the stranger said looking at Justin.

"Uh, sure," Miya answered to him.

Miya stepped behind Justin and the trainer took his place in front of Justin.

"Lets make this a one-on-one battle," he said tossing a poke ball in the air.

A light shot out of it and a big blue bat with purple wings fluttered in the air.

"Ok, we'll go first," Miya said. "J-Lucario use blaze kick."

The bat pokemon flew up high, dodging Justin's blazing leg.

"Nice try," the trainer smirked. "Goldbat, use poison fang."

The blue bat's teeth glowed purple and sunk its large fangs in to Justin's arm. The attack hurt Justin very little and he punched the goldbat with his fist. But when Justin hit the toxic creature his fist glowed a bright green and the beast's attack left no wound on him.

"Use focus blast," Miya commanded Justin.

Justin launched a yellow orb, and before the bat could get away the attack launched him in the air. As the goldbat was sent flying, he flew up into the sky before he hit the ground.

"Air slash," the goldbat's trainer commanded in an agitated voice.

The blue bat spread its wings apart then smacked them together and a wave of air hit Justin and knocked Justin over.

"Giga impact!" the trainer called in a victorious voice.

The goldbat started to fall out of the sky at Justin.

"Aura sphere!", Miya cried out to Justin.

Justin got up and out of the pokemon's way and when the two were parallel Justin blasted it with his aura sphere. The pokemon flipped and flopped in the air until falling in front of his trainer.

"Get up," the trainer angrily commanded his gold bat.

His pokemon tried to get up but just fell over.

"GET UP!" he yelled at his pokemon.

The goldbat made no movement to his trainer's command. These actions caused Justin to remember last night, when a trainer tried to get his pokemon to stand up. '_Could this be the same trainer?' _Justin thought.

"Your pokemon's too weak too," Miya told the trainer. "You should recall it."

The goldbat's trainer recalled his pokemon with angry eyes. He looked at them with the same look and ran off past the river.

"You think he's ok?" Miya asked Justin.

"Not if he treats his pokemon like that," Justin told her. "We should go…"

* * *

The trainer marched through the forest and thought to himself. '_How could they beat me?'_ he thought. _'First Kayton wont go home and now this! But I saw them. I saw that weird pokemon with them. I didn't quite see it, but I did and now, I'll take it from her, or my name's not H.P. Catcher!'_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Enemy’s Deal

**Um... Darn it, I got nothing to say again!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Enemy's Deal

"So, you beat this guy, and I missed it? That stinks," Blake spoke of his disappointment around the fire Justin had made.

"Well, there's always next time," Miya told Blake.

"Yeah, when you see half pokemon humans walking about."

"Look, it was boring any way, and the guy was a jerk," Justin told Blake. "He didn't seem to care about his pokemon. He just seemed to use them like tools…"

"Yeah, he did…" Miya spoke in a down voice.

"But that's not what I'm really conserved about now. I'm wondering if he saw you, Blake."

"I doubt so, Justin. He didn't even ask about him."

"If he did, he might have thought that he was seeing things," Blake joked.

"Still…" Justin said still worried about if that guy saw Blake.

He knew if that man saw Blake, disaster wouldn't be far behind them. Only God would know if that man was going to cause any trouble for them further on.

"…Why don't we get some sleep, it's getting pretty late," Miya suggested.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep," Justin agreed.

Miya recalled the to and pulled out a sleeping bag, she had brought a long, and slept in side of in. Soon Blake was fast a sleep too, but Justin went to sleep with deep worry in his mind.

* * *

The mysterious trainer, H.P., seemed to walk up to nothing what so ever in the shade of the night sky, but some thing was there, just not in plan sight. He slid his hand upon a stone, then the stone shimmered with a green glow, going from the top of the rock to the bottom of it.

"Access granted," a computerized voice spoke out.

A light shined in a rectangular shape in front of H.P. and a rectangular metal building stood where the light shined. H.P. pulled back the steel door of the building and stepped inside the dark interior of the building. As soon as he shut the door behind him, a light came on and lit up the one room building. Just as the out side, the hole inside was made of steel and no windows were on the walls. There was only a bed and a desk with a computer and chair on it inside the room.

H.P. tossed his jacket onto the bed and sat down at the desk. He turned the computer on and waited for it to load to a password screen. He typed some thing in to the password space and a window popped up on the main screen. After typing in a number on the window, a man appeared onto the screen. The man was about 50 years of age it seemed and from what could be seen he was wearing a grey business suit.

"H.P., I have been a waiting your call," the man said in a cold tone. "Have you found my son?'

"I did find him, but…" H.P. said to the man but couldn't end the statement.

"So, you let him get away."

"I didn't, sir. He was just…too strong for me to handle."

"You have tried 15 times to bring him back, and not even once were you close! Why should I let you live?"

"While I traveled to here, I saw a strange yellow pokemon."

"What did it look like?"

"I didn't quite see it, but it wasn't any pokemon I've ever seen before."

"So, I assume you didn't capture it."

"No, sir…Some one else had it and took it away before I could steal it."

"You fool, how do you know it wasn't an alakazam or an electivire?"

"Sir, what if it wasn't? What if it a legendary pokemon or even yet a species entirely?"

The man was quiet for a few moments then spoke back to H.P., saying, "You have one more chance H.P. Now if you capture my son or that pokemon, I'll let you live. If that pokemon isn't rare or new but quite strong you will only get demoted. BUT, if you fail to capture ether, you will be hunted down to be killed or worse!"

"Under stood, sir…" H.P. replied to the man.

"Now, X-corp. is relying on you to do this and if you fail the consequences will be more than you can handle. So get my son or that pokemon and give them to me!"

The screen went blank and H.P. climbed into his bed. If he didn't get Kayton or Blake he would be doomed.

* * *

Again Justin found him self in a dark void. He was human the last time he had been here in his dreams, but he was no longer human. The only thing still human about Justin was his very soul.

"Your back! I'm happy to see that," the same voice from last time spoke to him.

"I think who you are now," Justin spoke to the voice. "Jirachi, right?"

"Hehe, your right!" jirachi said then appeared in front of Justin. "You want 'ta play?"

"No thanks, maybe latter. I want some answers first."

"Ka, go a head."

"How did you know I was going to turn in to a pokemon last time we met and how did you even contact me?"

"I'm a legendary, I see stuff, and were on the astral plan right now. I can contact you when ever I please. I been here for a millennium's, and have known how this place works. "

"Astral plain?"

"You seemed confused, my friend. This place is were all beings astral forms go while they are a sleep. That's why all beings have dreams."

"I guess that makes sense… Are you just contacting me or me and Blake?"

"Blake? You mean the half jolteon boy? No, I can only contact you, really…"

"Why me?"

"It's a long story I rather not go into now, but lucario's have always been used as contacts for legendaries."

"Ok…"

"Can we play now? I haven't played in along time."

"I guess it's fair. You have answered my questions I have for you."

So the two begun to play around till the very next morning came. Justin had fun playing with the little pokemon, but he had to wake up eventually. As soon as Miya awoken him and Justin, they ate and walked on.

* * *

On the edge on a rocky hill, that loomed over an invisible building, Kayton looked down and awaited for some sort of movement from below. H.P. may have been sent to take Kayton back to his father but Kayton spied on H.P., to see what he might do to capture him. Kay ton had called out a blue round mouse pokemon to keep him company. The pokemon spoke like the cry on the pokemon games, to his master. Kayton turned to his little friend and patted her on the head.

"Marry, don't worry, we won't be here much longer if what I think happened to that grunt happened," he told his marill.

Suddenly, Kayton heard a sound he though he wouldn't hear, a metal door closing shut. In amazement, Kayton watched as H.P. walked of from the building, not even noticing Kayton on the edge of the cliff above him.

"What has that snake got?" Kayton wondered as he recalled Marry.

Kayton knew there was no way that grunt would have survived after failing to catch Kayton 15 times. H.P. had to have some thing that made Kayton's father rely on him, but what it was, was a complete mystery to Kayton. What ever H.P. had though had to be big, other wise Kayton's father would not have spared him.

Kayton waited for H.P. to go far enough a head so that he wouldn't hear climb down the rocky hill. Staying as far as he could away from H.P., Kayton fallowed him, trying not to be heard or seen. Kayton really wanted to stay on H.P.'s trail now, for what ever H.P. had offered or such had to be big and dangerous.

* * *

**This is getting jucy...**


	9. Chapter 8: Crowd Control

**Sorry its been a while! I have a bad case of writer's block.**

**But on the bright side, I get out of school this Tuesday. YAH!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Crowd Control

"Look, why can't we train now!", Blake whined as they had came to an open field.

"We're too close to the town, too," Miya told Blake. "Trainer can't easily train in side the towns so they come out here to…Speaking of which, I should put you guys away."

"All right," Blake groaned before being recalled into his pokeball.

Miya recalled Justin too before moving on ward. She quickly stumbled onto the next town. It seemed as she wasn't wrong about trainers there, right when she found the town a swift attack almost hit her. Trainer there seemed to really want to battle as trainers often do. As Miya walked to the pokemon center, an entire line of trainers were up at the doors of the gym.

'_There are really too many trainers here,' _Miya thought to her self as she walked on.

"Hey," a black haired female trainer called to Miya.

"What?" Miya responded to her confused.

"You're a trainer, aren't you?"

"Uh, no! Why would you say that?"

"Well then, that do you call those balls hanging on your waist?" the girl said pointing to Miya's pokeballs.

Miya wasn't sure what to say and said nothing back to her.

"Battle me!" the trainer commanded.

"No, I can't I got to get to the pokemon center," Miya told her.

"You can go when your pokemon are K.O.ed."

Knowing she wasn't going to convince her to leave her alone, Miya finally said to her, "Fine, I will…"

"Go, wartortle!", the girl said sending out her pokemon with a grin.

"Go, Moonlight," Miya said as her umbreon was sent free from its ball.

"Wartortle, use aqua tail."

The opponents wartortle did as it was told and covering its tail in water it slammed its tail in to the black pokemon. Oddly though, Miya's umbreon showed no sign of damage.

"Use dark pulse, Moonlight," Miya told her umbreon.

An eerie purple pulse of energy came from Moonlight and hit wartortle into another trainer. Even though dark type attacks cause only average damage to water types, the blue turtle seemed to be hurt badly by the attack.

"Aqua jet!" the wartortle's trainer commanded it.

The wartortle tried to attack, but only a small a mount of water coved the pokemon and it was moving slow enough that Moonlight easily avoided the attack.

"Shadow ball," Miya commanded to Moonlight.

The umbreon then created a pitch black orb with purple lightning sparks surrounding it and unleashed it upon the wartortle. When the attack hit, the girls wartortle was send flying into the forest. The female trainer ran after her pokemon, shouting its name, and some watched as she ran to her pokemon but then all stared at Miya. Not many people had a pokemon that could K.O. any pokemon in two hits; in fact no one had probably even heard of such a thing. Suddenly, an uproar of cries came from all of them, wanting to battle Miya. Miya was over whelmed by so many people wanting to battle all at once and having no other choice, she rapidly recalled her pokemon and ran off as quick as she could, trying to find the pokemon center. Miya push, twisted, and turned in a vast crowd of ready to fight trainers. Some of them pushed her to the ground and screamed in her face for her to fight them. Miya felt insecure and not safe and curdled up into a ball to protect her self from them.

"Hey!" a voice a razed up from the crowd.

Everyone turned to the voice to see a teen, about 15, that had blue hair on his head and wore a plain green hoody with blue jeans on himself.

"Is this any way to act to fight a trainer for some stupid battle?" he asked them. "Well, if you think so, it's not."

He walked through the crowd up to Miya and helped back up onto her feet.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," Miya said to him.

"Now all of yah, leave her alone and go back to your own business."

All the trainer seemed to mumble amongst themselves as they left back to there own mindings. Miya and this other trainer were left with only a few people walking around.

"Thanks," Miya told him.

"No problem," He told her.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Kayton."

"I'm Miya…So Kayton, are you traveling alone or do you just live here?"

"I travel alone, except for my pokemon of coarse, but I'm no real trainer."

"Oh, but then why are you traveling alone?"

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me a few things first."

"I need to get to the pokemon center first though. My pokemon need to be healed."

"Ok then, I'll just escort you to the pokemon center then we can chat."

"Alright."

The two walked though the streets to the pokemon center. Many questions filled Miya's head but she held her tongue until they got inside the pokemon center. Miya gave her pokemon to the pink haired nurse to heal and then the two sat down next to each other.

"So," Kayton began, "why are you traveling alone?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see the world for myself, so I left my home and started to journey."

"When did you start?"

"A couple a days ago."

"That doesn't explain why your umbreon is so strong."

"Well, me and my umbreon, Moonlight, often battled trainers that pasted through the town we lived close to. I didn't know she had got then so strong."

"Well that makes sense. I'm traveling alone because I really didn't like my father at all, and I had no real friends that wouldn't want to travel with me, so I just left out on my own. It happened about a year ago."

"Really? But why didn't like your father?"

"I…I don't like talking about my father. All I should really tell you is that he is a very cruel business man."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. If any one is needed to feel sorry to, it's him. He has a bad life and never seems to look at the joys of life, except for money."

In away, Kayton made sense, but no one would or want to feel sorry for a cruel man in any way. Miya under stood that, but she felt that Kayton was correct. Soon, Nurse Joy called to Miya that her pokemon were done healing and Miya ran over to collect her pokemon. While she was up there, Miya asked for a room and complying with Miya, the kind nurse gave Miya the key to her room. It was getting dark out side as Miya came to her room for that night. Grabbing Justin's and Blake's pokeballs from her belt, she let them out.

"Took you long enough; I was getting cramped in there," Blake sid stretching out his body.

"I doubt you could," Justin told Blake. "Any thing interesting happen in town?"

"Well, yeah," Miya started. "I came into town and this trainer wanted to battle me. So I did, and K.O.ed her pokemon in two turns with my umbreon."

"No way your umbreon is that strong," Blake protested.

"Well she is. And After that all these trainers wanted to battle me. I couldn't battle them all so I ran. Then they knocked me down, and I though they were going to beat me up or some thing. But them this guy, named Kayton stopped them."

"One guy stopped them?" Justin asked, for that seemed to be impossible.

"But he did. All he did though was tell them to stop and they walked away."

"What? No, pokemon coming in and braking them apart?" Blake asked confused.

"No. It may seem boring, but that is what happened."

"It would have been cooler if he had."

A nock came to the rooms door.

"It's room service, bringing dinner. I'll just recall you Blake," Miya said taking out a white and red orb.

"Alright," Blake said being recalled into his pokeball.

Miya then went over and opened the door and a pink upright pokemon came in pushing a cart. The chansey came up to the desk and placed three plates on the desk in the room. The pokemon then happily walked off, pushing the cart off with it. Justin grabbed his plate as started to eat as Miya closed the door and let Blake out. Then both Miya and Blake got there meals and ate them, but anonymously, some one was trying to spy on them.

Out side the rooms window, a goldbat with a camera strapped on its head fluttered near it trying to get the camera to look inside with out anyone inside noticing. Down below, H.P. crouched down in an ally by the pokemon center holding a small screen.

"To the left," H.P. commanded his pokemon trying to get a clear view.

The blue bat swerved to the left, obeying his trainer in the decence darkness.

"No! Now your too low," H.P. complained to his pokemon.

"Now your too high! Can't you do any thing right!"

Miya ate her meal and looked around for a second but it was gone in less than a second.

"Hun?", she said.

"What is it, Miya?" Justin asked her.

"…nothing."

Miya went right back to her meal but had no clue about what had happened out side. H.P.'s goldbat saw Miya turn at him, and froze in panic and fell with a thud. Banging and clanging of metal was heard when the blue bat fell onto the garbage cans below him.

"You useless pokemon! You almost let them see you!", H.P. yelled softly as he could to his goldbat.

A motorcycle with a lady in a uniform with blue hair started to come down the street. H.P. quickly recalled his goldbat and hopped over a fence in the ally and ran off.

"Some one must have tipped the police off, but who would do that?" H.P. groaned to him self. "And why would they even know about what I'm doing here."

* * *

The night had passed silently in the town and Miya got every one ready to leave. It would take them a work week to get to the next town. Miya excited the mart when she ran into a familiar face, Kayton.

"Hey, Kayton," she said while blushing.

"Hi, Miya," Kayton said smiling. "You leaving town already?"

"Yeah, I really need to leave," she told him was they walked down the side walk.

"Why don't you stay here for a while? I though you wanted to see the world?"

"I do, but… I want to see jirachi."

"Well the Millennium Comet is coming soon. Were are you going?"

"To the Moon Lit tower."

"That is quiet far…"

"I know…"

The two then came to the entrance to the forest.

"Well, bye…" Miya said sadly.

Kayton watched her as she began to walk off, but he suddenly called out, "Wait."

"What is it?" Miya said turning around to him.

"Nothing…"

As Miya walked off she thought to herself, '_should I have asked him? …I had just meant him yesterday. And how on the world would he react when I showed him Justin and Blake? It's just too soon…Maybe I'll see him again. He is traveling just like me._'

Kayton was back on H.P.'s trail and he too begin to think to him self.

'_Maybe I should have told her about H.P.… At least then she would be careful. But he is too dangerous. I would have to travel with her to keep her safe…but it's to soon… He maybe after the umbreon or jirachi but I need to keep an eye on him. I tried to get the police on you, H.P., but they failed and now I still have to chase you around. I'll stop you yet, and find out what you know._'

* * *

**...**

**Writer's block!**


	10. Chapter 9: Out of the Weadow's Way

**.:Bang head on keyboard:.**

**.:Bang head on keyboard:.**

**UGGG! It is SOOO short! This is why I HATE** **writer's block!**

**But, at LEAST I'm out of school that's some thing to be proud of!**

**Still, IT IS SOOOO FREAKEN SHORT!!**

**.:Bang head on keyboard:.**

**.:Do I need to type it?:.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Out of the Meadows Way

Miya had just let Blake and Justin out of there balls, thinking they were far enough from the town. This forest was different than the last one. Even though the two forest were close to each other, the trees in this one were starting to thin out. Some thing had to be a head. As they walked on, the numbers of trees lessened and lessened until they came to an open area. It was a meadow full of wondrous flowers of all kinds. Strangely though, no being seemed to be out in it and it was a quiet as death. Why though would it be like this? It was a perfect day, the sun shine wasn't to bright or hot, no clouds wandered the sky, and only a gentle wind blew.

The three stood at the base of the open field, wanting to get through, but could clearly see some thing was not right. Blake began to walk forward but Miya pulled him back.

"What was that for?" Blake shouted at her.

"Something…just isn't right," Miya said with a worried voice.

"I agree, least go around," Justin told them.

"No way! The quickest way across is through here!" Blake said in disapproval of Justin's suggestion.

"But some thing is wrong in there, we better not chance ourselves," Justin told him.

"Fine! But I still think it would be quicker to go through here," Blake complained as he fallowed them.

An eevee watched them leave then ran into the meadow, all by itself. It ran among the flowers in a quick pace. Then, BANG! The eevee seemed to ran into something, but nothing was in front of it. Miya, Justin, and Blake were too far off from the eevee to hear what had happened. The brown fox pawed at the invisible force in wonder of what it was. The eevee didn't know that it was as close to danger as its tail was to it. A black blur swooped the poor pokemon up and flew away with in it's claws. The black bird carried the pokemon into the shade of the trees and landed by Kayton.

"Good boy, Star," Kayton said patting the staraptor on its head. Kayton kneeled down to the fox like pokemon. "You shouldn't be out there like that, little guy. You would get hurt by H.P." Kayton told it.

The eevee nodded, as if it understood and ran off deeper into the forest. Kayton looked out to were the eevee was at and stood, with his vision fixed on that location.

H.P. was inside a room, similar to the last invisible place he was in. He was sitting at the computer, looking at the video his goldbat and him had recorded. He couldn't tell much from it, except that the creature he was looking for had long yellow ears and a white long fur sticking out from its neck. H.P. paused the video then clicked on a item on the desktop that looked like a pokedex. A window popped up next to the frozen scene that looked like the kind of pokedex screen from Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald versions of the game. He went down the line of pokemon starting at 001, but stopped at number 135, jolteon. The ears looked the same and so did the white fur around there necks, but one thing stood out, jolteon was 2'07" feet high. The creature had to be at lest 5" tall according to how far it is from the window.

"Impossible," H.P. uttered under his breath. "That can't be a jolteon…unless."

H.P. open up a window to a search engine on the web and typed 'pokemon human mix' in the bar. He then pressed the 'Foogle search' button below the bar and these links came on to the screen. H.P. opened the third link from the top and an article popped up on the window called "Ancient Race Created Half-Pokemon-Half-Human Creature?"

H.P. read part of the article aloud to him self:

"'_Archaeologist in Kanto have recently discovered a tomb near Mount Moon. The surprise is not that Mount Moon Had been searched before in search for a civilization before, but that the race seemed to know how create a half-human-half-pokemon-creature! This is surely no a hoax for this was found in a highly unstable area of Mount Moon. Archeologist think they used some sort of magic to change them…'"_

H.P. then got quiet and read the rest without saying a word.

"Magic hun?" He said to himself. "A little far-fetched but I'm not going to be killed because I didn't complete my job."

* * *

**I guess it's not so bad when you learn something. To bad it was only the eevee and H.P.**

**.:Bangs head on- well, you get the idea:.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Other Side of Them

**Ka guys, I finished another chapter.**

**I think you guys will like this one.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Other Side of Them

A day had passed, and nothing had happened ever since the day at the meadow. Nothing had changed, H.P. was still tracking them and Kayton still fallowed H.P. and none knew they were being fallowed by another. The forest was becoming more rocky with grass fading away, and fighting, rock, and ground type were becoming more abundant as they went further on. Blake was complaining about his boredom as usual. It was only ironic that Blake was more worried about Miya complaining at first, but he really shouldn't be the one to talk.

"Can we stop and train now? I'm so BORED of just walking," Blake complained.

"We should probably do it on the other side of the cave were going to go through," Miya told him.

"What cave?"

"You were apparently to busy eating at the time we were talking about it," Justin said to him.

"Hey," Blake said slightly angered by Justin.

"We're going in the legendary cave, called the Cave of the Other form," Miya said as they walked on. "It is a cave were it is said that if you look at the crystals on the walls of it, you'll see yourself as a pokemon."

"Hum, that's interesting…", Justin said beginning to ponder some thing. "Does it work backwards?"

"Backwards?" Miya said looking in her thoughts. "I don't know."

"Well I certain hope so. I haven't seen myself in along time."

"Maybe the though of that will shut him up for a while," Justin whispered to Miya.

Miya grinned and giggled a little at Justin's words.

They soon came upon a an open area by a rock cliff. Up about half a story, a whole in the side of the cliff. It would be a hard climb up the cliff vertical surface to the cave if it wasn't for a path that lead up the cliff's side to it. They walked up the slope to the cave's entrance, but they saw nothing, at first.

"I thought you said there were crystals on the walls?" Blake said confused.

"Hum…must be further back," Miya told them.

"I hope they are, other wise I'd be very disappointed."

"I don't see how," Justin said to him. "Your basic facial structure is still the same. At least you don't look completely like a jolteon."

Blake frowned and his ears pushed back while Miya giggled at the two.

They walked onward through the cave. The cave wall seemed to give off a dark purple color and had a few bitts of moss on it. It got danker and more moss appeared on the wall the farther they went through. The transition was so slow though, it seemed to change at a snails pace.

About 30 minuets pass by, but Blake started to give up hope on seeing his former form. Justin though, would rather not see him self the way he was before. He knew that he would only be more saddened by the thought that he wasn't human on the out side any more. Justin didn't want to see his red lucario eyes if the crystals didn't show his human form. Ever since he had first seen his new blood red eyes he was horrified by them and tried to avoid looking into any reflective surfaces. His eyes never seemed to truly to be his when he look at them, they seem to remind him of death, blood, and gore, but yet it seems so odd that the things one uses would horrify him.

Suddenly it was getting a bit brighter up a head. Soon the hall up a head had the walls coved with light blue, dully shimmering, crystals on them. They walked on willingly, except Justin who hesitated at first. Justin watched Miya as they walked on and when she passed in front of a big horizontal crystal and the reflection on the crystal was not Miya but a ninetail in stead walk in her place.

"Miya!" Justin called to her in amazement.

"What?" Miya said turning to him.

"Look," Justin said pointing to the crystal.

Miya turned toward it and looked down onto the nine tails in the crystal and the ninetail mimicked her actions. As Miya crouched down she looked the beast in the eye and tilted her head. The ninetail copied her actions as Miya preformed them.

"This must be what I look like in the form of a pokemon," Miya said smiling.

"Let me try it out!" Blake said pushing Miya out of the way, to excited to care.

Justin helped Miya up but then Blake spoke up again.

"Hey, this must be broken. I don't see my regular self in it," Blake complained looking at his current form in the crystal.

"Maybe it's karma from knocking Miya down," Justin said in slight anger.

Blake looked out of the corner of his eye at Justin but turned his attention back to the crystal and banged on it, trying to get it to work. Miya and Justin walked up, always passed Blake and the bangs he made by striking the shimmering stone.

"So?" Miya asked Justin.

"'So' what?" Justin asked confused.

"Are you going to try to see you human form? I bet you want to see it after so many days with out seeing it."

"Right…"

Justin spied one big enough to him self completely in. He hesitated for a moment thinking ,'_What if I'm naked in it? That would be embracing…'_

"Well?" Miya rushed him.

She must have been eager to see Justin's true form. Justin didn't want to disappoint Miya, so he stepped in front of the crystal with his eye's tightly shut, just incase he saw something he didn't want to see.

"So it does work on pokemon…" Miya said probably looking at Justin's real human self.

Justin couldn't help but slowly open his eyes to see him self the way he was the night before he turned into a lucario. He had on his pajamas he wore that night to his relief, but one thing was wrong. Justin's eyes were not that of his human self, but were the red lucario eyes he had now. He looked so much of the way he wanted to really be he had to look at his one of his paws to see it was just an illusion. Justin took that paw and placed it on the crystal's reflection of his human hand. Feeling a strong connection with his least form, a tear dropped down his black and blue cheek with a feeling of great sorrow in his mind.

"…Can I see what Moonlight looks like as a human, Justin?" Miya said snapping Justin out of it.

Justin said nothing and got out of the way as the girl sent out her umbreon in fount of the crystal. In the reflection of the crystal before the black pokemon was a pale white girl a bit older than Justin or any one else there. Her hair was short and as black as the pokemon's fur and her eyes were as red as the umbreon's too. She wore a black tank top with a brilliant yellow around the edges of the shirt, her pants were a black and silky and had two yellow rings on the outer sides of her thighs, and she had plan small black shoes of her feet.

Moonlight tilled her head to the side and said, "Who is this human?"

The umbreon had no idea that the girl was her if she were in human form.

"That's you in the form of a human," Justin said in the language that of other lucario's.

"Impossible, such a thing is unheard of. Unless magic it's magic, of course."

"I don't know if it is but it might."

A sound, that sounded like a mixture of braking a rock and braking glass came from behind them. They all turned around to see a broken crystal and Blake walking toward them.

"Can we leave? I hate this place," Blake said somberly as he walked pass them, almost stepping on Moon light.

"Yeah, I guess we've spent enough time here," Miya answered recalling her pokemon and fallowing him.

Justin ran pass the crystal, not wanting to see him self.

* * *

H.P. walked through the same cave, still tracking them. He came across the crystals also. He wasn't suspecting any thing, but picked a chunk of a broken one off the ground. The walked a long tossing the chunk, catching it as it came back down. He passes in front of a rather large crystal and sees some thing out of the corner of his eyes and missed the rock as it came back down. He turns to the sleek blue stone and sees a small golden spherical pokemon, no bigger than a baseball, with red and with rope behind it. The shocking thing is that it too was holding a crystal chunk.

"Get away from me you little twerp!" H.P. said to the pokemon with anger in his eyes.

The little pokemon just mimicked him with the same look in it's eyes.

"I said get out of here you!"

H.P. was so angered he kicked the crystal, thinking the pokemon was on the out side of it. Pain shot up his leg as he realized what he had actchlly had kicked, and he grabbed it as it was in pain. He looked into the crystal chunk on the cave floor and saw the pokemon again. H.P. wasn't sure of what to think, and so took the chunk and ran of with it, scared by the creepy situation.

* * *

Kayton walked along the same path, hoping he would not run into H.P. He came though, unaware of the recent events in the cave. Soon he was upon the part of the tunnel were crystals, of all shapes and sizes, lined up un evenly on the cave's wall. Kayton had seen the cave's name on his map and was curious about what it meant. He crossed a big crystal upon the wall and saw something he thought he would never see in it, a black spirit like pokemon. The pokemon had white long hair flowing back from his head, a row of red spikes circled around its neck, and had an ice cold blue eye.

"A darkria? But how?" Kayton murmured to himself.

Kayton hesitated not to, but he reached his hand out and tried to touch the pokemon, but all he touched was the smooth surface of the crystal. The boy did not know what to think. '_Was this pokemon real at all?_' he thought to himself. He remembered the cave's name so though, '_Would that be me as a pokemon? But it can't be I'm nothing like you! My father, maybe, but not me!_' Panicking, Kayton ran off further into the cave, not caring if he ran into H.P. or not.

* * *

**Yes, I skipped a day. It was the only way to get over the main part of my writers block. I still have it though. :(**


	12. Chapter 11: Legendary Connection

**Ka, guys. New chapter up! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Legendary Connection

Miya, Blake, and Justin were in a room in a pokemon center. They were lucky choosing to keep pressing on, for it might have been pointless if they stopped just out side the town. They had just settled down to go to bed and Justin was having another dream. He was in the same black void as he was is previous dreams. Since jirachi had always been in these dreams, he thought it might be a good idea to call for him.

"Jirachi," Justin called to the small pokemon.

Nothing happened.

"Jirachi," Justin tried again.

"You called?" the little pokemon said as it appeared as if from thin air.

"Hey, jirachi," Justin greeted. "I was wondering if you can tell me why the legendary's use lucario's for contacts? I'm curious of why it is so."

"Very well," jirachi said as he opened his third eye.

The eye shot open and they seemed to be floating in the clouds. Justin was amazed but did not ask any question about it.

"Now, in the beginning of this world, the God of us all, even you from another world, created arceus."

As jirachi said it, the white pokemon appeared in a flash of light before them.

"Arceus was commanded by God to go down to a world he created and to make the creatures God instructed it to."

The arceus before them flew off into the sky. Suddenly Justin and jirachi were moving too and followed the great pokemon into a space. They came closer to a world that looked much like Earth, but the continents were different. They landed on a high mountain top shrouded in clouds.

"The first pokemon arceus created was mew."

In a flash of light the pink kitten-like pokemon appeared before arceus.

"After that, arceus created all the other legendary pokemon and mew instinctively gave them all one unique attack."

All the other legendary pokemon appeared out no where and mew went up to each pokemon there, except for Justin and the jirachi with him.

"Then, all the other pokemon were created. After all of them were created, mew gave all of them the power to learn certain attacks, but to only know four at one time."

Mew was seen giving out this ability to the pokemon arceus created.

"How does this tie in with lucarios though?" Justin asked him.

"Patent," Jirachi told him in response. "The pokemon then moved to the places they liked on this planet. But arceus remained."

All the other pokemon faded way and the majestic pokemon was left alone, besides Justin and jirachi. Suddenly, the world around them spun in a mixture of color, then it stopped in a rocky cliff. Justin though he was lucky he didn't barf went the world stopped spinning.

"Mew was traveling, in search for a good place to live. And while doing so, was attack."

As jirachi spoke, mew flew near the edge of the cliff and a white blur ran up and held the pokemon to the ground. The thing holding mew down was almost completely white, except for its face, claws, tail, and a long sharp horn that came out of its head. The pokemon lifted the horn on its head into the sky and in a rapid movement struck downwards. Justin looked away, not wanting to see what happened next, but jirachi tapped Justin on the shoulder and Justin felt it was safe to look. Mew was not dead, but a blue dog like pokemon had stopped the attack by holding the attacking pokemon's horn. The pokemon was a lucario that was helping mew! The lucario kicked low and knocked the white pokemon to the ground and let go of the pokemon as it fell. Setting it's leg on fire, the lucario kicked the white pokemon on the for head and sent it flying into a rock. The white hair were lucario kicked it was burned away by the lucario's attack. The white pokemon got up with anger in its red eyes and rushed at mew and the lucario. A shining light appeared in front of the two innocent pokemon and the pokemon stopped in it's tracks. Arceus looked down at the attacking pokemon.

"Absol," arceus said in its shameless voice, "You have attacked mew, the giver of your abilities. You must be punished as for doing so." Arceus lifted his head to the sky and spoke a loud. "By the power of God, let this pokemon be cursed, so that it will be drawn to disasters and incoming chaos as long as it's kind will live."

The Absol got scared at the mighty pokemon and ran off from him, not really minding to what arceus had said. The great guardian turned around to the lucario and mew.

"Mew, since he saved you, you give him his reward," arceus said to the mew and in a flash, he was gone and only mew and the lucario were left.

The pink pokemon turned to the lucario, saying, "You and your kind will now learn almost any attack you see."

"Thank you," the lucario said to the smaller pokemon.

The mew then flew away and Justin and jirachi faded back into the dark void they were in before.

"Ever since that lucario helped mew, the legendary pokemon often call on them to help when they are in a need of assistance," jirachi concluded to Justin.

"I understand," Justin told him. "Did you have to tell about this world's creation and stuff though?"

"If I didn't you wouldn't understand. Now have a good day."

"What do you-"

* * *

Justin awoken on the couch in their room in the pokemon center. A tune was heard near by, and Justin looked for its source. He tracked it to the bath room door. As he reached down for the door knob the door open, reveling Blake in a cloud of steam.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked as he saw Justin.

"Were you singing in the shower?" Justin asked.

"What? No that's ridiculous."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, come on! Why would I do that? Only nerds sing while taking a bath."

Justin just rolled his eyes at Blake.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you take one?" Blake asked.

Justin thought for a moment and replied, "I don't feel dirty or any thing."

"Don't you think you should though?"

"Why? Even if I did it would take forever for my fur to dry."

"…You may have a point there…"

* * *

**What can I say? I don't know. :3**

**I'm just going to say something bad is about to happen in the next few chaptures.**


	13. Chapter 12: Kayton Reappears

**Great, my writer's block is so bad that this is the shortest one yet.**

**By the way, thanks for commenting eeveelover893!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kayton Reappears

The three were just about to, but after Miya recalled Blake, Justin stopped Miya from doing so.

"Hey Miya, for once can I walk in town with you?" Justin asked her.

"I don't know, Justin, it wouldn't be fair." she told him.

"I know, but I want to feel human again, like I fit into society or some thing."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

The two left the pokemon center and entered the small town. It was a simple looking place, a few houses scattered about, no real path or roads, just so simple. It seemed to fit well with the surrounding forest.

Miya and Justin walked along to go to the pokemart before going back into the forest. They were almost to the poke mart when someone called to them.

"Hey, Miya!" called the friendly voice.

They both turned around to see Kayton and a long haired blue eyed girl that had a German look to her.

"Nice to meet you again, Kayton." Miya greeted back.

"Miya, is that the guy who helped you in the last town?" Justin asked Miya.

"Yeah he is." Miya answered. "So…who's your friend?"

"This is Shelby. She helped me when I ran into a pack of mightyenas." Kayton told her.

"Yeah!" Shelby said. She seemed so happy and bubblely. "I was just making sure he get to town in one piece."

"Well thanks foe helping me Shelby." Kayton thanked.

"Any time." Shelby said and then happily pranced off.

"So, you weren't about to leave, were you?" Kayton asked.

"No, we were just going to get some more supplies before we go." Miya told him.

"Well, when you leave maybe I can…well." Kayton tried to say as he began to blush.

"..Come with me?"

"..Yeah. If it's ok."

"Of course you-"

Miya just remembered Blake. Blake wouldn't like to be in his pokeball all the time.

"…Maybe some other time." Miya told him.

"Oh, I understand. We don't exactly know each other all that well…" Kayton said, disappointed.

"No, it's no that. You cool, and cut-"

Miya stopped and blushed not finishing her sentence.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"Nothing! Nothing what so ever." Miya told him. "As I was saying, you're ok and stuff, but it's for a different reason."

"Am I not so post to know about it?"

"Well, it would be better if you didn't."

"Why? It's not like you're a werepoochyana or some thing."

Miya giggled a little and said "No, of coarse not. But…It's just something you can't really know about…"

"Your not from a place like X-Corp, are you?" Kayton's voice had a bit of panic in it.

"What?! No, why would I work for a place like that?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. You have a right to guess what I'm keeping from you. It's not dangerous or any thing but some people from places like that might want it. I'm not saying you're from one of those places I just…can't…"

"I understand, just be careful."

Kayton seemed to understand, but he seemed so disappointed.

"So see you latter." Miya told him.

"Yeah, bye…"

Miya and Justin got what they needed from the poke mart and headed out into the forest. They weren't far from the town when Justin started to ask so questions.

"Miya, do you like Kayton?" Justin asked her.

"What? Me? No, why would I?" Miya said that in a way made her sound like she was lying.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy and stuff. You two seemed to get along well. I don't see why you wouldn't."

"I guess I do… A little though. Not a lot."

"…You could have let him come…"

"I know but, Blake would have to stay in his pokeball all the time, and that just doesn't seem fair."

"What if you-"

"Told him? That's insane! What is some one found out besides him or some thing? I'm not going to take that risk."

"But he seemed to like you too."

"Really!?"

"That's what it seemed like."

"…Maybe your right…But now…Isn't the time to tell him."

"Maybe next time we will."

"Maybe…"

In the bushes near by, someone was eavesdropping on there conversation, H.P.

'_So, she has met Kayton and she likes him…_' H.P. thought. '_I could uses this to kill two birds with one stone_.'

He chuckled to himself at the thought of what he could do as Miya and Justin went on.

* * *

**What can I type here... Oh yeah!**

**I'm using (What are they called now...) OC's now. I need some trainers foe them to run into and stuff to make it more interesting. It might give me a chance to get rid of my writer's block.**

**And thanks pikachuhunter1 for giving me** **Shelby** **to use.**


	14. Chapter 13: Blake’s Foul Day

**New chapter, woho!**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Blake's Foul Day

They had gotten far enough were Miya thought it was safe to let Blake out, so she did. Blake stretched out his body like he always did but then seemed confused.

"That's weird." Blake said."

"What's wrong?" Miya asked.

"When ever you let me and Justin out we're standing side by side but he's next to you."

None of them said anything for a few seconds.

"Well, um. I just-" Miya started to say, but she just couldn't find the right words.

"You let him stay out of his ball. Didn't you?" Blake said slightly angered that it might be true.

"…Well, yeah." Justin said not wanting to hide the fact.

"Aw, I can't believe you did that!" Blake sounded very upset.

"Sorry, Blake." Miya apologized. "I thought it would be ok if I did."

"Ugh, lets just go." Blake groaned.

They all walked on not saying anything for hours. After a while dark clouds quickly formed over head.

"Maybe we should stop for a while." Justin suggested.

"Why bother?" Blake said in an angered voice.

"It could rain." Miya told him.

"I bet it'll just pass. Now can we please get going!" Blake sounded ticked off a bit this time.

They went on for a thirty minuets, then rain started to pore down.

Miya and Justin ran under a near by tree to get away from the ran with Blake running behind them.

"Aw, this is just great!" Blake complained all soaking wet. "How could this day get any worse!"

Blake got a strange look on his face and sneezed.

"WELL THIS JUST PERFECT! NOW I HAVE A COLD."

"Al least it couldn't get any worse." Miya told Blake.

Thunder and lighting started to light up the sky as soon as she said it.

"You just had to say it." Blake complained. "I KNEW it was a bad idea to bring you!"

"What?" now Miya was starting to get angry.

"Blake, chill out! You have no right to talk to her like that." Justin stepped in.

"Oh rely? Well at least you can walk out in public and stuff!" Blake was really ticked off now.

"At least you didn't get a complete change like I did." Justin argued.

"Oh, and is that so post to be a good thing?"

"It's better than looking at yourself and not even believing that you're you!"

Justin had a serous look in his eyes and Blake knew he wouldn't win. Still having anger in his soul, he picked up a stone by his feet and tossed it into some bushes. A loud roar came from were the bushes were and a large red and black rhino pokemon rose from the bushes. It looked very angered at Blake and charged for him. Blake was like a deer in the headlights as the pokemon can closer to him. Justin jumped up and kicked the pokemon in the head, knocking it to the ground head first.

"Run!" Justin yelled.

Miya ran but Blake was still frozen stiff. She ran back and pulled Blake away from the seen. Only Justin and the unknown pokemon remained there as the sky light up over head.

Both stood for a moment, not budging an inch. The rhino-like pokemon lifted one of its hands and rocks shot out at Justin from a hole in its palm. Quickly, Justin dodged the in coming stones, then making his fist glow green, he jumped up and punched his opponent in the head. The mighty beast fell to the ground and Justin landed on the pokemon's stomach. Suddenly, the pokemon lifted its arm and hit Justin with a strong punch, sending Justin to fly back into a tree. In pain, Justin rose and lunched a blue orb at the big pokemon, but the opponent slid to the side, causing the attack to miss. Giving out a roar, the rhino pokemon charged, horn first at Justin, but acting quick, Justin ducked and the pokemon's horn got stuck in a tree. Using this opportunity, Justin let out a yellow orb that hit the pokemon in the gut. The enemy pokemon lifted both of its hand to Justin and a bunch of rock flew out at Justin. Even though this was a rock type attack, some many rocks hit him so hard and so fast Justin couldn't help but scream in dreadful pain.

Miya and Blake heard Justin from where they were and knew the battle was not going well. Blake ran off toward them but Miya stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" Miya asked him.

"I'm going to help, Justin." Blake told her in a serious tone.

"What!? Blake, that's crazy! That rhyperion is part ground type, your attacks won't do much to him."

"I have to try!"

Blake ran passed Miya and near where the two pokemon were. Rhyperion had stopped his attack on Justin and managed to get his horn free. Justin was lying on the ground, barely conscious.

Justin saw Blake coming and moaned, "Blake…No…"

The rhyperion spied Blake and walled toward him. Blake looked mad at the red and black pokemon and created a black orb with purple spark dancing on it and Blake lunched it at the monster. The rhyperion was hit in the stomach by the attack and it looked a bit shocked that Blake attacked him. Lifting up his arm, the beast tried to hit Blake but Blake dodged by back flipping out of the way. The rhyperion lifted his arms and started to shoot stones out like crazy at Blake but Blake dodged each one coming at him effortlessly. Suddenly, the rocks stopped firing and the rhyperion was a little shocked and shook his arms as if something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Out of rocks?" Blake said in a mocking tone.

Groaning, the rhyperion charged horn first at Blake. After leaping into the air, Blake kicked the side of rhyperion's face then he kicked upwards under rhyperion's jaw. The beast stumbled back with its head looking up at the sky and gave out a final roar before it fell motionless onto its back.

Blake picked Justin up and carried him back to Miya as the ran started to light up. Miya was found inside a tent she had put up. Justin was rushed into the tent by Blake and was put on a sleeping bag Miya had laid out. Miya pulled out a first aid kit to help Justin.

"Justin, I'm sorry this is my fault." Blake apologized to him.

"It's ok." Justin said to Blake.

Blake could saw no more to Justin as the night went on.

H.P. was walking a long the same path Miya, Justin, and Blake when he stumbled upon a large red and black pokemon lying motionless on the ground. Getting a closer look, H.P. found the pokemon to still be alive but badly damaged. H.P. began to wonder if the pokemon-human-hybrid did this to this pokemon. But as he wonders the pokemon gets up and roars in H.P.'s face. H.P. only said two words as he looked up at the beast.

"Oh snap."

* * *

**So, what will hapen next?**

**Wait, why am I asking you? I already know! : p**


	15. Chapter 14: A Stubborn Lucario

**If you thought this was dead, your as wrong as most people. Most of you guys are ok though. :D**

**Now this chapter isn't too good. The next one is better. I try to redo it latter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

A Stubborn Lucario

Justin awoke in minor pain from his resent encounter with a rhyperion. He was still in the tent besides Miya (Blake was sleeping in his pokeball). He sat up to see the damage that happened to him yesterday. He had a bandage rapped around his arm and felt one around his head. Looking at his legs he found the right one to be in a splint. Justin dragged himself to the tents entrance and looked outside. It was bright from the morning sun and wet outside from last night. Pulling his head back through, Justin nudged Miya gently back and forth with his hand until she started to stir. She yawned then sat up and turned to Justin with a smile on her face.

"Nice to see you a wake." she told him.

"Nice to see you, too." Justin said back to her.

"Well, since your awake now we can go back to the last town and get you to a pokemon center."

"No."

"What?"

"No, that will only slow us down."

"Justin, you got hurt pretty badly back there."

"I know, but I want to keep going."

"To dangerous."

"You think it's a better idea to go back near that thing."

"…You're right. We better keep moving on then."

She cradled passed Justin to get to the tents opening.

"Just stay here. I'll use Blake to start a fire."

"If you say so."

Justin thought back to the fight with the rhyperion as he waited. Such raw power that beast had was almost unbelievable. It was going well until it got its horn stuck in the tree. Justin should have ran instead of hitting the rhyperion with a close-up focus blast. He wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly if he did in fact he would have won probably. But its impossible to know exactly what would have happened. For all he knew as soon as he got away from him that rhyperion could have tossed the tree at him. Still, Justin was bothered by the fact he could have avoided getting hurt. It bothered him like an itch that wouldn't go way no matter how many times you scratched it.

"Breakfast is ready." Blake said as he poked his head through the tent's entrance.

"Ok, I'm coming." Justin responded while trying to get up and out of the tent but failed.

"Um, do you need any help?"

"No. I'm fine."

Justin tried once more and was able to stand but he wasn't sure if he was able to walk. Carefully, Justin tried to move to his plate Miya had made for him. He slowly limped over to the plate of food then sat down and started to eat it. Justin felt so weak, that as he ate he seemed to be more weak than he would normally would. No one really said much to one another as they ate and packed up there things.

Miya pulled out Justin's pokeball to recall him.

"No, Miya." Justin protested. "I'm fine. Just let me walk."

"You sure?" Miya asked. "You can barely walk after what happened and we don't want it to get worse."

"I'm sure, now lets go."

"Alright…"

They started off again but Justin fell behind fast as he struggled to walk at there pace. Miya and Blake stopped after only a few minuets of walking and looked at Justin.

"Justin, your slowing us down." Blake said in a worried tone.

"Maybe we should put you in your pokeball." Miya suggested.

Giving out a sigh, Justin told them, "Yeah, your right."

A red beam in gulped Justin and he returned to his pokeball.

* * *

After about two hours, Blake had gotten bored as he tended to do, so he attempted to start a conversation.

"Your mom is like a pokemon magician, right?" Blake said to Miya.

"That's right." Miya told him,

"Oh! So, since your mom is, are you too?"

"Well, not really, but I do have a spell book with me. I can cast a spell or two."

"So, you're like a pokemon magician in-training right?"

"I would guess."

"Have you ever cast a spell on someone before?"

"Hum…I did once as I do recall. There was this trainer in the town that we live near by. He was being rude to me so I decided to use one of the spells I learned on them."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Well I used a spell to switch his and one of his pokemon's forms."

"Switch there forms? What is that so post to mean? Did they like switch bodies?"

"No, it means that he became his pokemon form and his pokemon turned into his human form."

"Wow."

"Luckily, they didn't see me and it wares off in about a day, so I didn't get in trouble."

"Now that is cool."

Blake tried think of something else to say but something seemed to be bothering Blake.

"What is it?" Miya asked seeing his face.

"Well…I'm just wondering why Justin tried to walk when he is so hurt."

"I know…But I don't know why he did that. He didn't even want us to go back to the last town to get him treated."

"He doesn't seem to be thinking very straight."

"I know, I know. We should keep a close eye on him. He's gotten rather unpredictable ever since he got hurt."

"I wish that weren't true though…"

"So do I."

They kept walking a for an hour until they stopped near a river flowing at a rapid speed. Miya pulled out Justin's pokeball and let him out. Justin almost collapsed when he came out but luckily Blake caught him before he fell to the ground. Blake was struggling to hold Justin up and so sat him on top on a near by stone.

"Thanks." Justin said in a sad and frustrated yet thankful voice.

"No problem." Blake told him.

"So, when will we get to the next town?"

"It might take two days or more." Miya told him.

Justin just sat there and sighed as he looked off in thought.

"Look, since it might take a while we should head back now and get those wounds tended to properly." Miya suggested.

"No. No, I'm fine. I don't want to slow you down and I don't want you to worry about it. I'll be fine." Justin told her.

"But Justin, you could get hurt even worse." Blake said, trying to get Justin to change him mind.

"I'll be fine." Justin said in a frustrated voice.

"Still-" Miya started to say but Justin interrupted her saying, "I might get hurt even worse? I don't want us to have to go back to the next town. And if you get into a fight you can always use Moonlight."

"If your sure…" Miya said.

* * *

**Not too good...**

**But just in case you don't understand,**

**Basically, Justin didn't want them to waste time on him even though they have plenty of time between them and the comet. Also Justin is still wanted to be independent and useful, even with his ingerys. This isn't working too well if you can see.**

**The next chapter is better. Trust me.**


	16. Chapter 15: Separated

**This one is good! Well, the end is better than the rest of it but still, it's good.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Separated

They quickly moved on after that, not sure of what to say and not wanting to stay too long. Blake and Miya walked up the river's bank with Justin and Moonlight inside there pokeballs. They looked for away to cross the river since it was too quickly flowing. The rain from the other day may had caused this to happen or it could have been a natural, but ether way it would be hazardous to cross it at the wrong point.

An a hour passed, then another, and one more until, Blake spied something up ahead. It was long, stretching across the rapid flow of the river to the other side. It was only a mere figure in the distance, but Blake could still tell what it was.

"A bridge!" Blake exclaimed.

Before Miya could say anything, Blake was off running to it and so she had no choice but to run after him. Blake stood at the foot of the bridge as Miya came up beside him.

"We can cross here." Blake said to her.

"I don't know, Blake, the river is right up to the bottom of it." Miya told him.

She was right, the river was so swollen that the water was right up to the very underside of the wooden bridge. It looked dangerous to cross here, and even more so since it had no railing and the planks were covered with a green mold.

"It's fine. If it was built here then some one knew it was ok." Blake said, trying to persuade Miya.

"Still…" Miya looked uncertain about it.

"Fine, I'll just prove it by going first."

Miya wanted to say something but held her self back. As Blake walked across the bridge, it creaked and squeaked but he made it a cross in one piece.

"See? It's fine." Blake called to Miya.

"Ok…" Miya said back to him in a nervous tone.

She slowly walked across the bridge and it seemed to be going well. Miya made it about half way across when, CRACK! The sound of braking wood filled the air. Miya made a mad dash to the other side but the boards in front of her came apart. She turned the other way but the boards were braking free. Blake ran out as close as he could to try and help Miya with out falling in, but he was too late. The boards broke apart and Miya was tumbling into the raging water. The water was furious as it tossed Miya around in the water. Every time Miya tried to reach the surface the water would just push her back down and send her farther away. Blake had to do something but he couldn't jump in or his electrical power would surge through the water and her Miya. Blake's only choice was to run after Miya from the shoreline but soon Miya was carried out of sight.

In side the darkness of his pokeball, Justin felt the river's rolling and tumbling of him, Miya and Moonlight, but not the water itself. Justin didn't know what was happening but right then he was just hoping he wouldn't get sick. He could have tried to leave his pokeball, but what good would that have done? He wasn't sure what he would be getting himself into. And he could get hurt more and slow them all down even more by running in blind. As the rolling around continued, Justin started to get disoriented by all of this. He couldn't tell if he was facing the sky or the ground (even though total darkness was all one could see in there). Suddenly there was a bump and everything stopped moving, like a ride at the carnival that just stopped with out warning. Justin shook his head as he tried to regain his bearings then thought it would be good to get out now. Justin looked around trying to get out, but all he saw was darkness. He then tried to struggle out and then was covered in light.

Justin almost fell down as he came out but he then looked around to see Moonlight at his feet. Justin wasn't sure what to say but the umbreon just said some thing to the lucario.

"I saw you were trying to get out and let you free." she told him.

Justin frowned a bit, realizing he didn't brake out but that Moonlight did it. But then Justin turned is attention to what was behind Moonlight, Miya. She was half way on the rocky river bank, soaking wet, and not moving. Justin grabbed her and pulled her onto the grass near the shore.

"Miya!" Justin said, trying to get her to awaken.

No response came from her.

"Miya!" Justin yelled even louder.

Still, she did nothing in response.

Justin put his ear to her chest, trying to her if her heart still beat. He heard some small weak beats from her heart, and gave a sigh of relief that she was still alive. As Justin sat up the quick sound of leaves rustling caught his ear. He got up and looked around into the near by trees as Moonlight also seemed to have been on alert, with the hair on he back standing strait up.

"Who are you?" Justin said in a demanding tone.

More leaves were rustled after he called out.

"Who are you?" Justin said one more.

Out from the trees, stepped out a tall humanoid pokemon. It's hair-like feathers were a dark red around his face, arms, and from his stomach to his knees, from the knees down, they were a dark yellow, and he had a white mane around his face.

"A blaziken?" Justin said.

"What else would I be? A lapras?", the pokemon remarked.

"Not with that mane… But why are you here?"

As if on que, a girl stepped out of the trees. She had long brown hair that came down to her waist and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with green pants.

"There.", the blaziken said to the girl pointing at Miya.

The girl ran to Miya's side and sat beside her, checking Miya's pulse and her breath. The girl dug through a brown leather sack that hung on her arm and pulled out some blankets then draped them over Miya.

"Looks like we made it in time…", the girl said.

"Um, confused here.", Justin spoke up.

The girl looked over at him.

"Oh! Sorry I guess I should have introduced myself.", She said. "My name's Roxie. I saw your trainer floating down the river. We saw her struggling for a breath so we ran after her."

"Why not use a pokemon to bring her out?"

"Well, all I have is my blaziken, Blaze, with me."

"Did you happen to see… a… weird looking boy running from the other direction or some thing?"

"No, sorry. I was too focused on her to pay attention to much else. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, he's are friend."

"What kind of friend allows there friend to get washed down a river?!"

"I'm sure the current was to fast for him to caught up to us."

"I guess so…" Roxie turned around to see Justin more clearly and saw he was covered with some bandages. "What happened to you?"

"Well, I had a run in with a rhyperion the other day…"

Roxie looked alarmed at what Justin said.

"Near here?", she asked.

"Sorta.", Justin replied with a shrug.

"Rhyperion don't live around here…"

"But then why would it be here?"

"I think a trainer must have released it. But…"

"'But' what?"

"A trainer is only so post to releases a pokemon in a area it lives in."

"So they shouldn't have released it here?"

"Exactly…"

Looking at the sky, Justin could see the sun start to go down. It was getting late, and he needed to find Blake, but he was so damaged he would have no chance out there. Maybe Blake would come by latter but Justin wasn't certain about that. Blake would go at his own place to get to where he needed to be and running wasn't the best think ever to him.

"We need to set up a tent.", said Roxie as she pulled out some tent poles and a tent that needed to be set up. She toss one to Blaze and he caught it with ease as they started to put it up. They lifted the tent it self up and slid the poles in to there slots, and bent it over as they stuck the poles ends into the ground. This surely would take a bit of time, especially put the ends of the poles into the ground, but it was done in a rather short amount of time. Surely they must have been used to this.

Roxie then sent Blaze out into the woods for some wood as she was going to take Miya into the tent. Gently easing Miya onto a blanket, Roxie started to pull the end of it to drag her inside the tent. She tugged, once, twice, a third time, but she had little effort with her plan.

"Maybe I can help." Justin offered her.

"You? With that leg? No, you should just relax." Roxie told him.

Justin watched her as she inched Miya across the ground. As the last bit of twilight started to vanish, the cold of the wind made it's presences known. It started by little cold waves hitting there skin, and then little by little, the winds power slowly grew to a wind that shook the tops of the trees. Justin ran to Roxie's side and took a corner of the blanket as moonlight ran into the tent.

"What are you doing?" Roxie asked him.

"Helping." Justin said to her.

Even though Justin was injured, their progress increased to where they moved foot by foot, rather than inch by inch. They soon got Miya in the tent and out of the cold.

"Why help your hurt?" Roxie asked him.

"Miya can't get too cold. That would have been bad for her in that wind." Justin told her.

"Well, you didn't need to. Blaze would have been back any minuet."

"I know…"

Minuets passed before them, but the longer they waited they both got a bit more worried. Justin worried about Blake's fate as Roxie worried about Blaze.

* * *

It was dark and cold as a starry night looked down upon a scene in a forest clearing. A woman was looking down at a mangled body that slowly but in a weak motion went up and dropped down. The woman's long dark hair flowed out of a hood that was atop her head and upon the back of it showed a white X that pierced the darkness around them. She pulled a cell phone out from the pocket of her black jeans and made a call. After a couple of rings the phone was answered.

"Sir, I found H.P." she said in a voice that was so unemotional but yet lively.

"Good." A man answered in a cold hearted voice.

"I'll take him to sector 16's hospital then."

"No. Take him to sector 13's facility."

"But sir, he is quite weak. He wouldn't survive there in his condition."

"I don't care. It's a gain ether way I put it."

"So, does that mean you want me to confiscate his pokemon and such?"

"Yes. Now, take him there."

"…Under stood…"

She hanged up her phone and put it back in its place. She then took out a bag and stuff all the thing H.P. had with them except for the clothing on him. Taking a ball from the strap of her belt, she tossed it into the air and a pokemon with green scales and darker green rings on it and a red 'lens' over both it's eyes gave out a roar and landed on the ground. She tossed H.P. rag like body onto the creature's back and took off in to the night time sky, not knowing the stars were not the only thing watching them.

Blaze was watching from the trees that hid him in a cloke of shadow with a bundle of sticks in his arms. He looked a bit in shock but shook it off and ran deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Blake hasn't found them yet? What could be wrong? And look who's alive. Yah didn't think I'd just kill H.P. off like that did you? ;) Still, what will they do to him? And what will Blaze do? **

**Who knows? **

**Oh wait, I do of coarse. ;D**


	17. Chapter 16: Wake Up Call

**Well, I'm going to put the rating up again, I think. The next chapter (not this one) may not be exacally good for younger people to read. But it won't go up any more than that, I promiss.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Wake Up Call

Moonlight and Justin were put in there pokeballs by Roxie so they could rest for the night as Roxie stood out side, wait for her blaziken. It had been half an hour since Blaze left and she started to get really worried. Justin had told her about a rhyperion that attacked them in the forest earlier. She thought, '_so if it did that to Justin it might…_' She shook her head as if to escape what she might imagine about her pokemon's fate. If Blaze didn't return soon then Roxie would surely go look for him.

As she was about to look for him though, who would appear from the darkened forest? Nothing other that Blaze and some wood in his claws.

"What too you so long? You had me worried sick."

"Garwoo…" Blaze said to her as he lowed his head upon seeing her but yeah he seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

Taking his claws into the air, Blaze scratched the trees so that the diagonal marks his claws made crossed over each other, making an X on the tree.

"X-corp…" Roxie said as her hand balled up into a fist. She knew of them and there ways, as if she was a member herself, but she wasn't. Knowing the horror of their ways Roxie wanted nothing to do with them. They had after all messed with her life and turned it upside down.

"Gr?" Blaze called at her.

"I'm fine Blaze." Roxie said to him as she recalled him to his pokeball.

* * *

As she rest, Roxie stirred in her sleeping bag, as a memory haunted her dreams. She was at the young age of 5 in her dream as it started out so pleasantly. She was playing with her at the time 10 year older brother, Dan. They played together much as they did when she was young. They were having a great time. Then every thing changed in an instant; it got cool and dark but she was by her brother's side still.

"Roxie, run!" Dan told her.

"But what about you?" Roxie said frighten by what was going on.

"Don't worry, just go."

Roxie did but then hesitated for a second."

"Go!"

Roxie ran hard as she left his comforting side into the darkness. She ran faster and faster as she grew even more scared. Then a roar was heard that was interrupted by Dan's scream. She stopped and fell to the ground crying as she figured the worse had happen to him.

She then yelled into the sky, "Dannnnnn!"

Roxie a woken sitting up and breathing heavily, just as she had every time she had that nightmare. Looking around, she saw Miya giving her an odd look. Nether of them did any thing for a few moments as an awkward silence lay in the air.

"…O-k, this is weird." Miya said to her.

"What?" Roxie asked her.

"Well, what else would you call it if you woke up in an unfamiliar tent, sleeping in a sleeping bag next to a person, you don't know, screaming 'Dan'?"

"…Oops, sorry…" Roxie said embarrassed at that moment. "I'm Roxie. I was you get washed down the river and though I should help. It looks like you ok though."

"Well, thanks. I'm Miya." Miya just then remembered Blake, Justin, and Moonlight. "Uh, Roxie, where are my pokemon?"

"Your umbreon and your lucario? They in there balls over there." Roxie said as she pointed to the corner of the tent.

Miya grabbed them and put the two pokeballs back on her belt. She felt for a third one and found it but she didn't know if Blake was inside it. He could have came to her side before Roxie found her and got back in it, but she wasn't sure.

Then Miya got up and ran out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Roxie called from the entrance of the tent.

"Uh…bathroom!" Miya called back to Roxie as she ran into the forest.

Miya got far enough away and grabbed Blake's pokeball. She tossed in the air but nothing happened.

"He's not in there?" Miya said to herself alarmed.

'_Maybe he is near by_.' Miya thought to her self. So she put his ball away and looked around the forest by camp site, but Blake was no where to be found.

* * *

As the sun came up on the horizon, a flygon and two people on its back landed next to a large electric fence that surrounded all the sides of the building, including the top. A woman climbed off her pokemon's back but the other person on its back laid almost motionless on it's back, H.P. Two men in white coats came out with a stretcher from a building that connected the inside of the fence to the woods outside. The men took H.P. and strapped him down to the stretcher and took him away into to the smaller building. The woman recalled her pokemon and fallowed them at her own pace.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a little short.**

**The whole way blakizen speaks is based on it's cry in the game. I never really applied to the whole 'saying it's name' thing. Also, I wanted to do something dramatic to wake Miya up, but it was funnier to make Roxie wake her up like that.**

**And I know your thinking 'Where's Blake?' and 'What's going to happen to H.P.?'**

**Wait till the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Lab

**Ok, this will be an interesting chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 17

The Lab

Justin could feel movement out side his pokeball and woke up just before Miya let him out of his pokeball. He appeared in a flash near the river , then gave a yawn and looked around. Miya's umbreon and Blaze where out too.

"Good morning guys!" Roxie said as she filled up a bowl with brown pellets. Two other bowls where next to her already filled. She slid each of the bowls to Blaze, Moonlight, and Justin. Blaze and Moonlight dug into there food instantly but Justin wasn't sure how to react. Miya had only given him and Blake regular human food because it was the only kind of food they had ever eaten.

"You like it don't you?" Roxie said to happily Moonlight and Blaze. Then she saw Justin, just sitting there, out of the corner of her eye. "What's the matter?"

Justin wasn't sure how to respond to her. He couldn't tell her he was actually a human and just saying Miya only made him human food would seem odd.

"Uh…Nothing! Nothing is." Justin said to her as he then picked up a piece and managed to eat it.

'Uck! How can pokemon eat this stuff?' Justin thought as he swallowed.

He ate slowly because of the taste. He was only half way done when the other pokemon finished there meals. Justin sighed as he kept eating the disusing food.

By the time he was done, Miya and Roxie had packed every thing up.

"Least get going." Roxie said walking up the river's bank.

Every one started to fallow her but Justin stopped Miya for a moment.

"Miya, have you seen Blake?" Justin said concerned.

"No…" Miya said in a disappointing tone. "…But I'm sure we'll find him today." She said trying to be optimistic.

"You coming or what?" Roxie called back to them.

Justin and Miya rushed up to them as they continued to walk.

* * *

A few men in lab coats stood in a room were there where all kinds of equipment; syringes, weird liquids, mysterious machines. In the middle of all of this was H.P., still on the stretcher. He was now a little bit wake but he was in deep pain. His bones broken, his muscles aced, various cuts and scraps on him bled, but no one around him cared.

Watching from a window above where some other people, including the woman that brought H.P. in. They watched the men work on H.P. but it was in no real way to help him. They finally got him stable enough for their final step. One of these 'doctors' lifted up a tube filled with a yellow liquid and filled a syringe with the substance. They stuck the needle end into H.P.'s arm and pain surged in that spot. Then pain coursed through H.P.'s veins as the man injected the liquid into H.P. If H.P. had enough strength left to scream he would, but he was still to weak to do so.

Some men came into the room and took H.P. away.

"Many have died from this." a man said to the woman with the hoody.

The woman looked toward him as he spoke.

"We've never been able to get this right before." he continued "If he dies, then I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah." the woman said nodding in agreement.

* * *

Fallowing Roxie, the group had gone quiet a ways. Miya and Justin though they would find Blake soon, but their hopes where just cut in two, just like the river.

"Oh no." Miya said seeing the fork in the river.

"What's wrong?" Roxie asked.

"You remember our friend we told you about, right?" Justin asked Roxie.

"Yeah." Roxie said then just realized what Miya was worried about.

Blake could have gone the wrong way. As the river rushed into its forked, Miya stood there for a few minutes. Justin put his paw on Miya's shoulder, and she looked into his red eyes showing her he feels the same way she did. They then walked onward.

* * *

The men that took H.P. away from the Operating room took him to get a few bandages on, but no cast to heal his fractured bones yet. H.P. laided there, in the floor of the cell they put him in afterwards. The cell was dark and had very unpleasant vibe to it. It was dark and the whole thing on the inside was a dark gray, even the steel door was a dark gray. The cell was like a tomb, where there was no hope.

H.P. felt sharp pains every where on him. He grunted in pain and grabbed his gut with his unbroken arm. Hard green scaly rings formed painfully from the skin on his arms. Through the tares in his shirt, one could see some of the skin on his stomach formed slowly into blue scales formed in a diamond shape. His whole knee grew and caused H.P.'s pant legs to rip apart in that area, showing a large green scaly ring with some green scales forming under it. H.P. screamed as scaly dagger-like plates pushed painfully out his back. His tail bone painfully grew out in to a long, green scaled tail, and four flaps of scaly skin started to form around the scaly rings at the end of it. His hat fell off his head as he cried out in pain, showing three spikes growing from one point on his forehead.

The stinging pain fell into aches along the newly changed areas. It was a miracle he was still a live from that change. But now he was no longer a full-fledged human but a cross breed between a human and a tyranitar. This is one of the things that happens if you fail X-corp. You turn into a lab rat for them to mess around with.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that interesting? ****Blake may have gone the wrong way down the river and H.P. is now a tyranitar-human mix. **

**Blake: Why haven't you said any thing about me? Like where I went and stuff. You do it with Kayton all the darn time!**

**Me: Hey! We're going to get to that after two or more chapters. So be a good jolteon boy and wait like every one else.**

**Blake: ... Like any one wants to wait for you, miss lazy.**

**Me: Want me to kill you off?**

**Blake: ...Unsecond thought, take all the chapters you want! Yeah! I don't care! Just don't kill me off! Please I beg of you!**

**Me: ...Just stop being a spazz...**


	19. Chapter 18: Into the Mountains

**New chapter, YES!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Into Mountains

The group stood at the base of a mountain. A waterfall crashed down besides them and flowed into the stream while water pokemon played in its waters.

"So we have to climb up this to get across the river?" Miya asked gazing up at the land made structure that reached up into the sky.

"It's the only way to get across fast enough so you can get a cross and find your friend." Roxie exclaimed.

"It be easy enough to do with us helping you." Blaze said.

"Why would it? It's just a bunch of rocks." Moonlight exclaimed.

"Well, it's difficult to climb up them some times and it isn't like we can swim across." Justin said then looked to the water. "The current is way too fast, even up here."

"Then why are those pokemon playing in it?" Miya asked scratching her head.

"The current must just be at the right speed for them to swim in it, but too fast for us to cross it." Roxie explained.

Miya nodded then turned to Justin with a sorry expression on her face.

"Sorry Justin, but I'm going to have to put you back into your pokeball for now." Miya told him. "Climbing up the mountain will damage you even more."

"I guess your right…" Justin said with a sigh and let his lucario ears droop down.

Miya took out the pokeball for Justin and recalled him into it. She stared down at it for a few moments then put it away.

"You want to go back to yours?" Miya said kneeling down to her umbreon.

The black fox-like pokemon shook its head and let out a purring like noise to its trainer.

"Ok then." Miya said smiling to her pokemon. Turning to Roxie and Blaze, Miya then said "Let's get started."

The trainer and bird pokemon nodded then Blaze jumped up high to the top of a face of stone. He held out a helping claw to Roxie as she began to climb up. Miya and Moonlight came up near Roxie and Blaze. Moonlight walked up the stone pushing out of the wall to get to the top. Miya waited for Roxie to get up to the top of this part of the mountain before she climbed up.

They repeated this process up four other places on the mountain, but stayed close to where the river was poring out of the mountain. The farther they went up, the harder it got to climb up the faces of stone, for the faces got bigger as they went up. Luckily for them, the ledges they came too where big enough for them to gather on and where strong enough to hold them. It they made it to the wrong ledge, it would crumble beneath their feet, causing a deadly rock slide. None of them might survive if that happened.

The forth ledge was very big, so big in fact that a ho-ho could easily sit there, with out a care in the world. They where getting tired from climbing but had to get moving. The more time they wasted, the more Blake would stray from them. They headed to an arch where the river went over to get to the other side of it.

Unfortunately something got between them and the other side. It made itself know when they stepped on its head, which was hidden by the mountains rock. It shook itself free and the group fell off of it as it risen from its unseen tomb. Before them now was a metal snake with blood red eyes. It looked down angrily at them then let out a screeching, metallic noise into the sky.

"A steelix?!" Roxie cried in shock.

"Well they are native in mountainous areas around here." Miya explained to Roxie.

The mighty steelix lunged at them with its mouth open, but Blaze caught its mouth. Blaze was struggling to hold its mouth open and it still, but managed to toss its head to the side. Miya and Roxie ran away from the pokemon to avoid getting hurt then called out orders.

"Moonlight, use shadow ball!" Miya commanded.

Moonlight did as she was told and shot a shadow ball at the metal snake. The attack hit it as it stared down at them, but barely did any damage.

"Miya, ghost type attacks aren't very affective on metal types." Roxie told her.

"Well all she has are ghost and dark attack. I know dark attacks don't do much damage ether." Miya explained.

"Then let us handle most of the attacks." Roxie told Miya. "Use blaze kick!" Roxie commanded to her pokemon.

Blaze ran close up to the steelix and kicked it while his leg was a blaze. The metal snake grunted then made its tail glow and it struck Blaze with the attack. Blaze was shot back by the attack and hit the ground hard. Blaze got up but was hurt a bit, but the attack itself didn't hurt Blaze as bad as the impact from it did. The steelix took in a breath then blew out purplish blue flames at Blaze. In seconds he was engulfed by the flames and let out a screech of pain. The flames died away and Blaze fell to one knee.

"How could fire hurt a fire type?" Miya asked in awe.

"…That was a dragon type move, called 'dragon breath'. It'd hurt Blaze because it's not regular fire." Roxie told Miya. She then looked at Blaze worriedly; he was hurt badly and wouldn't take much more.

"Moonlight, share moonlight with Blaze!" Miya commanded.

Doing as she was told, Moonlight ran up to Blaze and a sparkling light covered them for a few moments. When it was over Blaze was healed a little by the attack and stood up again.

"How strong is your umbreon?" Roxie ask knowing that umbreons could only learn that attack at a high level.

"I'm not sure, but we have been fighting trainers in the woods near my house for a long time." Miya told Roxie.

Roxie nodded and turned her attention back to the battle. The steelix was now charging at Moonlight and Blaze at a great speed.

"Use counter!" Roxie commanded Blaze.

Blaze grabbed the iron snake's head, taking some damage from it's attack. He then tossed it into the mountain's side, and it was hurt by the rocks that fell on it, causing major damage to it. The steelix then shook off the stone weakly as it raised its head in the air.

"Finish it with slash!" Roxie told her pokemon.

The blaziken ran up the steelix's body and slashed it in the head. The attack was weak but hurt steelix; just enough to let it give out one last screech and fall to the ground before them.

The girls walked toward the fallen pokemon as Blaze came up to them. Blaze was weak from battle, but he still stood before them in a proud manor.

"Good job, Blaze." Roxie said. "You need a rest." She said pulling out a blue and red pokeball.

Blaze made a small growl like sound and shook his head. He still wanted to help them get down the mountain, even in this weaken condition.

"You sure?" Roxie asked to Blaze.

Blaze nodded to her words.

"Alright then… We better go before this guy wakes up." Roxie said.

"Right." Miya said in agreement as they left to the other side of the mountain.

* * *

Kayton had just crossed the river using a pokemon of his. He had given up on trying fallowing H.P. after he saw a flygon fly across the sky. Flygons aren't native to this area and he knew plenty of people who had them and worked for his father. And he got a small glimpse of its rider; woman with black on. He knew her as Linda, a new recruit, before he had left. Now it seems she had gone up in the ranks. Level 9s get to bring in failures.

He was not clamed by the thought that the person trying to catch him was gone though. He knew his father would only send another. And it would be a stronger on than that weakling H.P. He'd have to be careful, for he never knew when another member would be after him but was not sure when they would met or how strong they would be.

He walked toward the nearest town with his pokemon at the ready to use. He was not about to be captured. He never wanted to see the face of his God-forsaken father again.

* * *

**Well that was a nice fight. And we got to see where Kayton is.**

**Blake: Oh great. That pretty boy again... Why do you torcher us with him!**

**Me: Technically, it's only you that's complaining.**

**Blake: Yeah right! And the eevees treat me better then you do.**

**Me: You're spoiling it!**

**Blake: Spoiling what?**

**Me: *plamface***


End file.
